Des espoirs
by Fullcel14
Summary: Après plusieurs années de séparation, la Brigade Fantôme se réunit de nouveau. Tout le monde est là, sauf que cette fois, l'un d'eux a décidé d'apporter un membre de sa famille avec lui, courant le risque de désobéir à une des règles fondamentale de l'Araignée : "La vie privée d'un membre ne peut en aucun cas se mêler à celle de la brigade". Les autres accepteront-il ce changement?
1. Chapitre 1

Des espoirs

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles particulières

Cela faisait quelques années maintenant que la Brigade Fantôme ne s'était pas réunie au complet. Kuroro avait finalement retrouvé ses pouvoirs comme prévu et avait pu ainsi reprendre la direction de l'araignée, mettant fin au contrat temporaire de Feitan.

Ils étaient ainsi quasiment tous réunis dans leur repère de York Shin City qu'ils affectionnaient tant. De nouvelles enchères étaient organisées, mais cette fois, elles étaient mondiales. La valeur des objets présentés atteindraient des prix vertigineux, la Brigade Fantôme ne pouvait en aucun cas rater une telle occasion.

Les différents membres parlaient activement entre eux de ce qu'ils s'était passé de leur côté ces dernières années (cela devait presque faire quatre ans), quand le dernier membre que tous attendaient arriva.

Feitan entra dans la vaste salle. Tous stoppèrent leur conversation et le regardèrent, ébahis. Car, en effet, il n'était pas venu tout seul : il tenait par la main un très jeune garçon. Mais avant qu'un seul n'ai pu prendre la parole, Feitan avança :

- Je peux tout vous expliquer, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, les informa t-il d'un air détaché, presque ennuyé, en se dirigeant vers eux.

- Qui est ce gosse, Feitan ?

- Mon fils, dit-il avec un naturel déconcertant.

Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- T-Ton fils...? Fini par articuler Phinks après quelques secondes de silence.

Leur regard se porta sur le nouveau venu, accroché la main de Feitan, qui les regardaient d'un air mi-froid, mi-apeuré. Feitan le prit dans ses bras – toujours avec le plus grand naturel – et le hissa contre son buste. Le petit garçon semblait en effet exténué. La route pour venir jusqu'ici avait du être longue. Le plus âgé des deux concentra son attention sur le groupe.

- Ne soyez pas si surpris... Je suis sûr que vous aussi vous avez une vie en dehors de la Brigade. Bref, pour faire court, sa mère s'est fait enlevée il y environ huit mois et quand j'ai reçu la convocation, je ne pouvait pas laisser Tian seul. Cela vous convient-il comme explication ?

Tous regardèrent Feitan et Tian. C'est vrai qu'il était difficile de contester leur lien de parenté. Tian avait tout de son père : les yeux, que ce soit le regard ou la couleur, les cheveux (bien qu'ils soient un peu plus courts) et sa taille. Certains membres se surprirent à penser qu'ils étaient adorables tous les deux. Mais restait un problème.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est dangereux d'apporter un enfant ici ? Demanda Sharnalk.

Feitan soupira.

- Premièrement, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et deuxièmement, pensez bien que si j'estimais que cette rencontre représentait un danger pour lui, je ne serai moi-même pas venu. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour une longue période. Le temps de _la_ retrouver et l'affaire sera finie.

Était-il devenu inconscient ? Bien sûr que c'était dangereux ! Ils allaient croiser beaucoup d'opposants, et un enfant n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille ! Avait-il seulement pensé à cela ? Nobunaga prit la parole :

- Attendez, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous lui demandez ? De savoir si c'est dangereux ou pas pour un môme, on s'en moque ! Non, le plus grave, c'est que Feitan enfreint une des règles de la Brigade. On avait dit de ne jamais mêler notre vie privée avec celle de l'Araignée !

- Si tu as un problème, on peut aller le régler si tu veux, rétorqua le concerné avec mépris.

- Mes amis, commença Kuroro.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Nous venons juste de nous retrouver, nous n'allons pas déjà commencer à nous chamailler. Nobunaga a raison : les règles sont strictes, ils ne faut pas mêler nos deux vies, si on en a plusieurs, entre elles. Cependant, Feitan a précisé qu'il n'en avait pas pour très longtemps. (Il se tourna vers le brun). Je t'autorise à le garder avec toi pour un temps, comme tu l'as dit.

Feitan acquiesça en garda l'air froid et dur qui le caractérisait. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'attention de se séparer de son fils.

Le jour commençait à se coucher. Les dernier rayons du soleil pénétraient faiblement à travers les carreaux poussiéreux et fissurés de la grande salle. Le programme de la prochaine semaine allait être chargé. Kuroro enchaîna sur le pourquoi de leur réunion. Il fut bref : les enchères commençaient le lendemain et se déroulaient à différents endroits de la ville. Il suffirait qu'ils s'y introduisent comme ils en avaient l'habitude, dérober les objets, et revenir au repaire avec. Un travail rapide en soi, mais qu'il allait demander de la précision et une synchronisation parfaite. Il demanda l'aide de Sharnalk pour ces quelques détails ainsi que pour la formation et la supervision des groupes.

Pendant toutes ses explications, Feitan avait déposé son fils – qui s'était endormi – dans un coin où il pourrait être tranquille mais où son père pourrait toujours garder un œil sur lui.

Aucuns des membres ne s'était attendu à un tel élan de paternité provenant du jeune asiatique. Lui qui était toujours froid avec tout le monde et un peu renfermé, avait réussi à fonder une famille ! (Et il était bien le seul!). Une belle ironie du sort.

La discussion finie, les différents membres reparlèrent un peu entre eux. L'histoire de Feitan en intéressait plus d'un, mais ce dernier n'acceptait que de révéler de petits détails. C'est ainsi que Phinks, Sharnalk et Shizuku purent apprendre que Tian avait 3 ans déjà, et que la mère du garçon, qui était aussi la fiancée de Feitan soit dit en passant, avait disparu depuis 8 mois et était retenue prisonnière quelque part à York Shin. Feitan ne savait pas où, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...

Il laissa ses camarades sur cette note de mystère et ils parlèrent d'autre chose jusqu'à assez tard, puis finirent par aller se coucher.

o.O.o

Son père l'avait reprit dans ses bras, il l'avait senti. Peut-être que lui aussi avait décidé d'aller se coucher. En fait, il s'en fichait ; être avec son père était la seule chose qu'il désirait en ce moment, qu'importe ce qu'il fasse. Il avait accepté de l'emmener sur son lieu de travail à la condition qu'il se comporte bien. De toute façon, Tian n'avait jamais été un enfant perturbateur. Bien au contraire, il était très calme et posé. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention des autres sur lui, il trouvait ça inutile.

Depuis que sa mère avait disparu, son père était beaucoup plus proche de lui, beaucoup plus affectif aussi. Comme s'il voulait combler le vide laissé par la disparition de sa mère. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, pour ne pas causer de soucis à son père, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, mais apparemment il l'avait remarqué. C'est sûrement ce qui expliquait cet élan d'affection. Il aimait beaucoup son père et cet amour semblait sincèrement réciproque.

Soudain, des chuchotements virent attirer son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux. La nuit était déjà à un stade avancé, et tout le monde semblait dormir. Après s'être assuré que son père dormait, Tian se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine des voix.

Les grand mur de la salle présentait une ouverture de plusieurs mètres de large et de haut, comme une entrée. Dans cet encadrement se dessinait cinq silhouettes d'hommes. Il se rapprocha d'eux. L'un d'eux le remarqua et bientôt, tous furent tournés vers lui.

- Eh petit ! Approche ! Chuchota-t-il.

Tian ne dit et s'approcha plus d'eux. Étrangement, les hommes ne pouvaient pas approcher, comme s'ils étaient bloqués par une espèce de barrière.

- Oui, c'est ça plus près, dit l'homme en tendant la main vers l'enfant.

Tian, à son tour, tendit la main en direction de l'homme. Sa main s'avançait au ralentit. Mais, au moment de l'impact, Tian disparu. Il réapparut quelques mètres plus loin dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier bascula le petit garçon sur un seul bras pour pouvoir dégainer son sabre.

- Ah ! Ragea l'autre homme. On l'avait presque ! Occupez-vous de lui les gras !

Feitan eu juste le temps de murmurer à son fils : « Accroche-toi. » , il fit apparaître son sabre et se lança vers les autres hommes. Tian s'agrippa autour du coup de son père aussi fort qu'il le pu.

Le combat se passa très vite. Après avoir embroché un des hommes en plein cœur, il en tua un deuxième en enfonçant sa lame dans son œil. Un troisième voulu lui assener un coup de couteau. Il esquiva, et lui trancha la gorge. Presque au même instant, un quatrième essaya de l'attaquer par derrière. Tian le voyait mais pas son père. Il cru mourir à cet instant. Mais ses pensées ne durèrent qu'une demi-seconde car Feitan, sans même se retourner, fendit l'air avec son sabre et fit une plaie béante dans l'estomac de l'individu. Il eut juste le temps de rendre son dernier souffle avant que toutes ses tripes ne se déversent sur le sol. Tian n'était pas choqué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son père tuer.

Feitan s'approcha du dernier homme qu'il restait. Apparemment, c'était lui le chef du petit groupe. Il lui coupa les tendons derrière les genoux. L'homme, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter, s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol. Une fois à son niveau, Feitan lui dit :

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Mais cette fois, vous ne prendrez personne. En revanche, tu vas me dire où vous _la_ retenez.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler ?

- C'est toi qui vois : la vie ou la mort.

La mort ne m'effraye pas.

- Très bien, on va voir ça. Tian, ferme les yeux.

L'enfant s'exécuta. Il savait que quand son père disait ça, la scène promettait d'être particulièrement sanglante. Rien à côté de quelques tripes...

Son père commença son interrogatoire. Tian ne voyait pas mais il entendait très bien. Pendant les quatre ou cinq questions où l'homme ne voulait pas répondre, des bruits de chair mélangés à des cris parvinrent aux oreilles du petit garçon. Puis l'homme se décida à avouer. Sa mère se trouvait dans un bâtiment qui se situait aux bordures de la ville. Il expliqua à son père où exactement.

Feitan autorisa son fils à se retourner.

- Vas-y, tu peux le faire si tu veux, lui dit-il.

Tian tendit sa main vers la joue ensanglantée de l'homme et la posa délicatement dessus. Au début l'homme ne comprenait pas. Puis, les yeux de Tian prirent une couleur orangée éclatante. Puis, petit à petit, l'homme vieilli, vieilli encore. Sa peau s'assécha, et se creusa de rides profondes, marquant de plus en plus la forme de son crâne. Ses yeux devinrent secs et se réduisirent en deux petites boules atrophiées. Puis, sa peau se craquela jusqu'à tomber en poussière.

Les yeux de Tian reprirent leur couleur noire de d'habitude et il se retourna vers son père comme si de rien n'était. Ce dernier ce releva et s'éloigna du corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

- Tian... Il ne faut jamais aller vers des gens que tu ne connais pas. Surtout s'ils te veulent du mal. Ceux-ci voulaient ta mort. Tu imagines ce qui ce serait passé s'ils t'avaient tué ?

Tian baissa la tête et murmura un « Je suis désolé ». Feitan le regarda pendant quelques secondes encore et lui dit :

- Mais tu es encore là, non ? Tu t'es bien défendu, c'est bien. Maintenant, il faut dormir.

Tian approuva d'un signe de la tête. Cette mini expédition nocturne l'avait épuisé. En plus, il avait dû user de son énergie pour tuer cet homme. Il se blotti de nouveau contre son père et cala sa tête dans son cou.

Les autres membres de la brigade arrivèrent bientôt, demandant ce qui s'était passé. Feitan leur expliqua que ces mecs faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient enlevé sa fiancée et qu'ils étaient revenus dans le but d'enlever Tian cette fois. Pourquoi faisaient-il ça ? Tout simplement pour voler leur pouvoirs. À ces mots, les autres membres de la Brigades ne comprirent pas pourquoi il avait avait inclus son fils. Feitan regarda ce dernier et sourit en coin (mais bien sûr, personne ne remarqua ce détail).

- On va dire que Tian est le...« résulta d'une expérience », dit-il tout en mimant les guillemets avec sa main libre. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

- Et si ces types reviennent ? Demanda Phinks.

- Ils peuvent tous venir, je les attends. Mais aucun ne repartira vivant...et encore moins avec Tian.

Et, tout en disant cela, sans s'en rendre compte, il serra un peu plus son fils dans ses bras. Personne ne touchera à un seul de ses cheveux. Ça, les autres le comprirent très clairement. L'instinct paternel de Feitan prenait le dessus. Ils étaient persuadés que si l'un d'eux essayait d'approcher Tian, Feitan le tuerait sans même réfléchir.

Ils finirent sur cette note un peu tendue, et retournèrent se coucher. Demain serait une journée chargée.

* * *

><p>Me revoilà ! Je poste ce petit commentaire assez tard par rapport à la sortie de cette nouvelle fic, mais il faut dire qu'en ce moment, c'est un petit peu compliqué avec le bac qui se rapproche à grands pas et...ooups je m'égare !<p>

Bon, pour ceux qui aurait déjà lu ce chapitre, vous avez peut-être remarqué que j'ai changé le nom du fils de Feitan. Akira ne sonnant pas très "chinois", j'ai opté pour un autre. Merci aux personnes qui l'ont souligné dans les coms, il est vrai que j'étais assez perplexe quand au choix du nom (que j'ai eut horriblement du mal à trouver les 2 fois!) et j'attendais vos impressions.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite...peut-être pas avant les grandes vacances (oui, moi aussi ça me désespère). Je ne sais pas. Si ça peut vous rassurer, le scénario de l'histoire est quasiment fini ! Il ne manque plus que la partie du prochain chapitre et tout sera ok ! J'ai hâte d'écrire tout ça et de vous le faire partager !

J'espère d'ailleurs que cette histoire vous plaît ! J'espère que la suite vous émouvra au point de vous faire pleurOUPS! ma langue a fourché !

Bref, je vous remercie tous de continuer à lire mes fics, et aussi à les "reviewer", et je vous dis : "Au prochain chapitre !"


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 – Rencontre avec la mort

Ils se levèrent tous très tôt ce matin-là, la journée allait être chargée. Malgré l'heure matinale, Feitan du quand même réveiller Tian. Quasiment toute la brigade devait être sur place aujourd'hui, et il était évident que Tian, lui, ne devait pas s'y trouver. Restait à trouver quelqu'un pour le garder. Heureusement pour Feitan, Sharnalk (une des seules personnes de confiance selon l'asiatique) était parmi ceux qui restaient au repère. Quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait garder un œil sur son fils, la réponse de Sharnalk fut immédiate.

- Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, lui dit Feitan, ne le touche surtout pas. Ne crois pas que ce soit à cause d'une affaire de possession, mais si jamais vous deviez rentrer en contact, tu mourrais aussitôt. C'est une histoire de confiance. S'il a confiance en toi un jour, cet effet s'annulera.

Le concerné acquiesça. « Ne t'en fait pas, je ferai attention. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous en direction de leur « lieu de travail », Feitan, la conscience tranquille.

o.O.o

Comme d'habitude (même si cela faisait plusieurs années), ils étaient en paires. Chacun à leur poste. Une équipe de trois serait chargée de dérober les trésors. Une autre de deux (Feitan et Phinks) assurerait son passage à travers le bâtiment, et deux équipes de deux ferait de la place dehors pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir plus rapidement.

Tout se déroula comme prévu. Kuroro, accompagné de Machi et de Bonorenof, utilisa son pouvoir pour capturer tous les biens des enchères. Dehors, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, toutes les mafias des différents pays concernés étaient là pour accueillir la fameuse Brigade Fantôme. Les quelques membres de cette dernière présents sur place, s'en débarrassaient aisément. Le seul seul point faible qu'ils avaient, c'était le nombre. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes armés et il en affluaient de tous les côtés. Il fallait juste qu'ils les empêchent d'entrer dans le bâtiment. C'était une situation plutôt banale.

De leur côté, Phinks et Feitan n'avait pas croisé autant de personnes qu'il ne pensaient. Cependant, cela avait suffit. Parmi les personnes rencontrées, Feitan eut la chance de reconnaître une personne qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il était persuadé qu'elle était impliquée dans l'enlèvement de celle qu'il aimait. Cet homme faisait parti de la mafia. Il réussi à le coincer dans un coin et le fit parler comme il savait si bien le faire. L'homme avoua tout aussitôt, pas très tenace. Il pu apprendre qu'il la retenait dans leur planque sur les quais. Il lui donna même une adresse. Pour toute réponse, Feitan lui trancha la tête d'un coup sec et rapide de la main. Il souri. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir la retrouver.

Les trois chargés du trésor ne tardèrent pas à se présenter devant eux, ils acquiescèrent mutuellement. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir les escorter jusqu'au van qu'ils avaient prévu pour s'échapper. Aucun homme ne devait se présenter devant eux. C'était le plan. C'était bien pour ça qu'ils avaient posté les deux équipes sentinelles dehors, pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer et de les ralentir.

Sauf qu'il y avait un détail auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé, et qui allait faire prendre une tournure dramatique aux évènements le nombre de leurs opposants était bien trop important. Ils avaient réussi à les gérer au début, mais là, il en venait de tous les côtés. Et, plus ils en tuaient, plus il en venait. Certains réussirent à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ce ne fut pas un problème pour Phinks et son compagnon, qui les éliminèrent tout en permettant le passage à Kuroro, Machi et Bono. Ces trois étaient en sécurité grâce à un plan stratégique pré-réfléchit. Il fallait s'attendre à l'éventualité que des hommes pénètrent dans le bâtiment. Il était donc impératif que Kuroro soit protégé. Feitan et Phinks assuraient ses arrières, Nobunaga et les autres s'occupaient de dégager le passage dehors. Quand à Bono et Machi, ils formaient la garde rapprochée de leur chef.

Mais, alors qu'il ne s'attendaient à ne croiser que des opposants venant du devant, Feitan et Phinks furent surprit quand ils virent des balles frôler dangereusement leur tête. Ils se retournèrent et, sans réfléchir, se précipitèrent droit sur eux. En moins de trois minutes, ils furent tous morts à terre, et les deux amis purent reprendre leur route.

« Tous morts », c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. En effet, un des hommes à terre, eut le temps de reprendre son arme et de tirer en direction des deux hommes. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Feitan mit un genoux à terre, pendant que Phinks alla régler son compte au dernier survivant. Il se dirigea vers son ami.

- Hey, ça va ? Il t'a touché ?

- … Ouais... je crois. Mais je vais bien, t'en fais pas. Pour le moment, le plus important, c'est retrouver les autres et se casser d'ici...

Ils ne mirent pas autant de temps qu'ils ne le pensaient à rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ils entrèrent tous dans le van et prirent la route de retour.

Les choses commencèrent à se compliquer quand Feitan se mis à cracher du sang. Une tâche pourpre s'agrandit sur ses vêtements, au niveau du cœur. Les autres se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis quand es-tu blessé ? Demanda Machi.

Elle regarda sa blessure de plus près. Il avait quasiment été touché au cœur. Elle s'appliqua à le soigner.

- Un des mecs de tout à l'heure nous a tiré dessus par surprise, expliqua Phinks. Tu m'as dit que ce n'était rien, Feitan ! Tu as vu tout le sang que tu perds ? Tu avais vraiment besoin de soins médicaux !

Une nouvelle fois, le concerné esquissa un sourire.

- Hé hé... C'est ce qu'on appelle les risques du métier, non ?

- Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour après une blessure ? T'es pas censé tout dévaster autour de toi dans ces moments-là ? S'énerva le blond.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'ai fait que de fonder une famille durant ces quatre dernières années ? J'ai changé, tu sais... Maintenant... je sait me contrôler..., dit-il toujours en souriant faiblement.

Phinks souri à son tour. « On ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui » se dit-il.

Mais le petit homme, perdait trop de sang. Et même malgré les efforts de Machi, il mourrait à vue d'œil.

- Je suis fichu de toute façon... Il faut que je meure...sinon ça...ça ne marchera pas.

- De quoi ? Dit pas n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ?

- ...Quand vous arriverez au repaire...déposez-moi...devant mon fils...vous...vous verrez...

Il rendit son dernier souffle. Phinks le secoua. Comment ça mort ? Feitan ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il avait encore une famille à s'occuper et qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire de son fils ? Il essaya de le réanimer, en vain.

o.O.o

Il entendit des pas précipités qui provenaient de l'entrée du vieux bâtiment. Son père était rentré ! Super, il allait pouvoir lui dire qu'il s'était fait un nouvel ami. Ce dernier le laissa assis où il était et sembla accourir dans la direction des bruits de pas. Que ce passait-il ? Il avait envie de voir lui aussi !

Sharnalk revint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, ils s'étaient rapprochés et Tian avait vu en lui une personne digne de confiance. Il avait approché la main de sa figure et l'avait déposé sur sa joue c'était la condition qu'il devait respecter pour qu'il puisse toucher quelqu'un sans le tuer.

Mais quand son nouvel ami l'apporta sur les lieux des faits, le cœur de Tian rata un battement. Son père était sur le sol, couvert de sang et il ne bougeait plus. Tian gardait bien sûr la même expression qu'habituellement, mais à l'intérieur, il était terrifié. Il n'avait jamais vu son père mort. Il se tourna vers Sharnalk, un regard d'incompréhension peint sur le visage.

- Avant de mourir, il m'a demandé de le déposer auprès de toi, commença Phinks. Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il savait faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressuscitait un mort.

Il approcha les mains de la blessure au torse de son père. Ses yeux redevinrent oranges et une aura se dégagea de ses mains. Et, après un laps de temps incroyablement court, Feitan sembla respirer de nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux, et entreprit de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour se relever. Et, avant qu'il ait pu réaliser où il était et ce qui se passait, Tian lui sauta au cou et le serra très fort. Il ne voulait plus le voir comme ça. Plus jamais. Kuroro s'avança et s'accroupit à la hauteur du rescapé.

- Comment te sens-tu, Feitan ?

- Je vais bien. Il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire.

- C'est incroyable ce que ton fils a fait. Des pouvoirs à un si jeune âge, je n'ai jamais vu cela.

Après avoir déposé son fils au sol, Feitan se releva. Il regarda Kuroro. Ce dernier continua.

- Lui as-tu fait subir un entraînement pour qu'il arrive à de telles facultés ?

L'asiatique sembla hésiter. Puis il se décida à répondre.

- Non. Il est encore trop jeune. Ses pouvoirs, il les avait déjà à sa naissance.

Ses paroles furent brèves et claires. Tout le monde comprit qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il laissa les autres membres sur cette autre note de mystère et tous reprirent leurs occupations. Maintenant, il s'agissait de répertorier tous les objets qu'ils avaient dérobés.

Tian resta dans un coin à regarder les autres faire leur travail. Il ne s'ennuyait pas du tout. Au contraire, un de ses passe-temps favoris était d'observer les autres. Il apprenait beaucoup de leurs gestes.

o.O.o

Pendant que tous s'adonnaient à la tâche qui leur avait été désignée, le père du jeune garçon se dirigea vers le chef du groupe.

- Danchou, j'ai une requête à vous demander.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends une telle sollicitation de ta part, Feitan. Mais je t'en prie, dis-moi.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit lors de mon arrivée, ma fiancée est retenue prisonnière dans les environs de la ville. Il faut que j'aille la secourir. J'ai pu recueillir assez d'informations quand au lieu où elle est détenue. Je peux aller la chercher dès ce soir. J'ai juste besoin de votre autorisation.

- Je t'y autorise. Je comprends tout à fait ton souhait. Emmène qui tu veux avec toi, si tu as besoin.

- Je vous remercie. Elle et Tian passeront la nuit ici et repartiront dès demain matin.

- Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, lui sourit-il.

Il se quittèrent dès la fin de cette conversation.

o.O.o

- Quoi ? Tu veux y aller tout de suite ? S'étonna le grand blond.

- Il faut que cette affaire se termine le plus rapidement possible. Je peux compter sur ton aide ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse... Je vais quand même pas te laisser y aller tout seul.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Je te rappelle que tu es mort ce midi ! Ce n'est pas suffisant comme raison ?

Le brun ne répondit rien. Phinks se calma et lui demanda plus doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si il n'y avait pas eu ton fils ?

- La chose qui arrive à chaque personne de cette terre : une fin sans retour.

- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Je ne te reconnais plus Feitan. Tu n'as jamais été le genre de mec à vouloir mourir aussi facilement...

- Mais je ne suis pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que j'aurai du surveiller mes gardes... Mais je savais Tian pas loin. Je savais ce que je faisais. S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurai été beaucoup plus attentif, bien sûr.

Phinks le regarda en faisant la moue.

- Mouais... J'espère... Mais fait quand même attention à l'avenir. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas de famille à t'occuper maintenant.

Feitan le regarda avec un regard amusé.

- Et tu dis que c'est moi qui ait changé ? Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu des autres ?

Il répondit par un sourire complice.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, on part quand exactement ?

- On est en route.

Juste avant de partir, l'asiatique sollicita une fois de plus l'aide de Sharnalk pour qu'il garde son fils. Il donna néanmoins une dernière règle à ce dernier.

- Tian, je te dirai juste de ne faire confiance à personne. Alors promets-moi que tu ne parleras de tes pouvoirs à aucun d'eux. Surtout pas à l'homme avec la croix sur le front avec qui je parlais tout à l'heure. S'il y a bien une personne que tu dois éviter, c'est lui, comprit ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça.

- Bien. Je vais chercher maman. Je serai bientôt de retour, ne t'en fait pas. Alors d'ici là, soit sage et reste bien avec Sharnalk.

Ils s'étaient éloignés du groupe pour que les autres n'entendent pas leur conversation. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un apprenait que Feitan se méfiait de leur chef ? Valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques. Il embrassa Tian dans les cheveux, et se dirigea vers son compagnon.

Après cette courte discussion, les deux hommes prirent la route.

o.O.o

Son cœur battait la chamade. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il puisse rencontrer l'amour un jour. En fait, la réponse avait été tellement évidente pour lui, qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Ça ne lui avait jamais même effleuré l'esprit. Qu'il rencontre la femme de sa vie avait été en soit une importante révélation, mais qu'il puisse avoir un enfant, une autre encore plus grande.

Ana non plus ne s'attendait pas à Tian. Ils avaient tous les deux été troublés et déstabilisés lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Longtemps, ils avaient pensé à l'avortement. Mais était-ce la meilleure option ? Il était vrai qu'aucun d'eux ne voulais vraiment d'enfant. En fait, ça leur était franchement égal.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, il eut une idée. Il partit du fait que perdre ou pas l'enfant n'avait aucune importance. Il proposa à Ana qu'ils envoient tout deux une petite dose d'aura en direction du bébé. L'idée lui plût et ils s'exécutèrent. Ils collèrent leur mains sur le ventre déjà un peu gonflé d'Ana, et y projetèrent leur pouvoir. En temps normal, une émission d'aura causait de gros dommages à la personne qui la recevait. Mais ce pouvait-il que ce soit différent cette fois ?

C'est lorsque Tian naquit qu'ils comprirent l'impact de leur geste. Un enfant doté de pouvoirs innés. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Il pouvait contrôler la vie. Du moins, c'étaient les capacités qu'il présentait pour le moment. Ils l'initièrent à leur pratique. Un pouvoir de cette envergure devait absolument être contrôlé.

Mais un jour, Ana fut enlevée. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Cela faisait plus d'une demi année qu'il vivait avec Tian. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse être aussi... paternel. Il n'avait jamais eut de parents et il était confronté à en devenir un dans l'immédiat. Qui l'aurait cru ? Les autres avaient du bien se moquer de lui quand il s'était ramené avec son fils.

Enfin bon, maintenant, les choses allaient reprendre leur cours normal. Il allait sauver Ana et en finir avec cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre 2 ! Je sais que ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j'ai écrit ! Mais quand on passe le bac, on a un peu autre chose à faire (et je sais qu'il y en a qui me comprendront ^^)... Je sais pas comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre. Perso, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. De toute l'histoire, c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins (gros manque d'inspiration!). Je voulais ici mettre en avant les pouvoirs de Tian. Et aussi montrer que Kuroro s'intéresse à lui. Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur la rencontre de Feitan et Ana. D'ici là, soyez patients ;) !<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 - Ana

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait rencontré Ana.

C'était il y a plusieurs années de cela, l'année qui avait précédée la dernière rencontre de la Brigade Fantôme. À cette époque, il voyageait de ville en ville à la recherche d'objets à voler.

Il était aux alentours de midi. Midi, c'était l'heure de pause des gardiens et des agents d'entretien, l'heure où la surveillance était à son niveau le plus bas. Mais qui aurait pensé qu'un cambrioleur en aurait profité pour s'aventurer dans un des musées les plus prestigieux qui soit à l'heure du manger ? Les gens (et les voleurs de basse classe) avaient tendance à penser que s'introduire dans les musées ou dans des lieux hautement sécurisés était préférable la nuit, le moment pour lequel ils étaient sûrs de ne croiser personne. Caméras de surveillance. Lasers infrarouges. La liste est longue. Tous ces dispositifs se trouvaient activés ou renforcés lorsque les ténèbres commençaient à envahir les lieux. Alors que durant le jour, tous ces appareils fonctionnaient seulement à trente pour cent de leurs capacités. Surtout dans ce musée. Feitan avait eut le temps d'analyser comment s'organisait la vie dans le bâtiment. Il savait où il devait se rendre et de quelle façon.

Personne ne le remarqua lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment. Les rares personnes sur place étaient plus occupées à raconter leur dernier dîner de famille ou à s'extasier devant leur la beauté ou l'utilité de l'achat de la veille que vérifier si quelqu'un se trouvait aux alentours. À l'intérieur du musée, il y avait encore bien entendu un ou deux gardes pour surveiller au cas où, mais leur présence se résumait à peu près à la même utilité que toutes les œuvres de cet édifice. Il y avait bien sûr des caméras de surveillance. Tout musée digne de ce nom se devait de s'en munir. Et bien sûr, comme n'importe quelle caméra, elles possédaient un angle mort. Le voleur les esquiva avec aisance.

Il était venu chercher l'objet phare de l'exposition qui se déroulait en ces lieux. Il s'agissait d'un vase très ancien qui avait été retrouvé récemment lors de fouilles archéologiques. Il était étonnement bien conservé malgré son âge. Il n'était pas très gros (ce qui expliquait aussi le choix du vol) et il était recouvert d'or. Les quelques diamants qui y étaient incrustés augmentaient d'autant plus sa valeur. Feitan ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à de tels objets. Sa seule motivation était de faire disparaître le vase de l'exposition dans le but de faire rager non seulement les admirateurs mais aussi les personnes pour qui cet objet avait une valeur inestimable et qui jouissaient de l'avoir découvert.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'infiltrer dans la salle de sa convoitise. La pièce était plutôt grande et les murs qui avaient été peints en blanc lui conféraient un aspect lumineux. Juste au-dessus du vase en question qui se situait au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un puits de lumière, idéal pour une échappatoire éclaire. Sauf qu'il y avait un problème : il n'était pas seul. Apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre avait eut la même idée que lui. La personne en question se retourna et il restèrent à se regarder bêtement. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à voir une autre personne en ces lieux. L'autre semblait être une femme à l'allure des courbes de son corps. Elle portait des vêtements noirs ni trop lâches, ni trop moulants. Elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait ramené sa chevelure en chignon. Son visage en revanche demeurait dissimulé derrière un masque blanc à la forme de chat. Ils ne dirent un mot. Feitan, lui, était habillé dans un style similaire au sien. Ce genre de tenue était parfaite pour faciliter les mouvements. Il avait mis autour du bas de sa tête un foulard qui lui couvrait la moitié de son visage. À cette époque, il ne mettait pas encore son col tête de mort qui le caractériserait par la suite.

Leur brève observation mutuelle avait suffit à les convaincre tous deux qu'ils étaient désormais en compétition. Elle se trouvait plus proche du vase que lui, il allait devoir jouer sur la rapidité. Étrangement, même s'ils étaient tous les deux ici pour le même objet, aucun ne bougea jusqu'à ce que des pas précipités et des voix virent troubler ce moment de réflexion.

- Ils sont là ! cria une voix.

Il était sûr d'avoir évité tous les dispositifs de surveillance. Alors ce serait elle ? Il a fallut qu'il tombe sur une débutante... Bon, de toute façon, tant pis, il avait déjà fait face à des situations bien pires que celle-ci, il avait juste à récupérer le vase et filer.

Elle s'était déjà introduit dans l'espace d'où provenait la lumière et elle tenait le vase. Elle avait été rapide. L'objet se trouvait entre quatre vitres extrêmement épaisses. Comment s'y était-elle prise ? Pas le temps d'y penser, il fallait lui reprendre le vase. Il se mit sur ses talons et la rattrapa en moins de deux. Les policiers avaient envahi l'espace, sortis leur arme de service et la pointait sur les cambrioleurs. L'un d'eux était en train de vociférer des menaces à l'intention des deux hors-la-loi, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas se soucier le moins du monde de ses paroles.

Feitan lui déroba le vase en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et s'échappa par les toits. Il était très rapide, mais elle aussi. Il jetait assez souvent des coups d'œil rapides par-dessus son épaule et, à chaque fois, elle était toujours derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute. Avec une extrême rapidité que même la vue humaine ne pouvait discerner, il se cacha derrière une cheminée et laissa une image de lui continuer la route pour ensuite plonger entre deux maisons. Elle allait continuer à suivre ce "faux lui" et quand elle se rendrait compte que ce n'était qu'un piège, il serait déjà loin. Il attendit de la voir passer la cheminée pour continuer la route. Elle passa toujours aussi rapidement. Il sourit et s'apprêta à se retourner pour s'en aller sauf que le vase lui échappa des mains. Il tourna précipitamment la tête. Elle était juste devant lui... avec le vase dans les mains - C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua qu'elle faisait la même taille que lui.- Comment était-ce possible ? Il l'avait vu partir pourtant ! Elle se révélait plus coriace que prévu... Elle parla pour la première fois :

- Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir avec une ruse aussi commune ? dit-elle avant de se sauver.

Elle descendit des toits sur lesquels ils se trouvaient. Elle venait d'insulter sa dignité ! Il continua de la poursuivre. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire avoir si facilement !

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur poursuite dans les rues étroites de ce qui semblait être la partie pauvre de la ville. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'amena dans un petit terrain vague entre plusieurs immeubles de fortune. Elle se tourna vers lui de nouveau.

- Je crois que toi et moi désirons la même chose. Que dirais-tu d'un combat ? Le vainqueur remporte le vase.

Il fut tenté par l'idée. Après tout, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu combattre. En plus, cette fille avait l'air intéressante au final. Rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à déjouer ses feintes. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il lui montre qu'il avait envie de se battre.

- Et pourquoi penses-tu que je puisse accepter ?

Elle rit un peu doucement et répondit orgueilleusement : "Hum...intuition féminine peut-être...".

Elle se foutait de lui, non ? Elle allait voir. Il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Il commença à avancer vers elle. Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas que le vase qui était dans ses bras disparût.

- Où est-il ? lui demanda t-il froidement.

- En sécurité. Juste au cas où tu voudrais fuir avec en plein milieu de notre affrontement, lui dit-elle avec le même ton qu'il avait employé.

- Et qui me dit que tu ne vas t'enfuir avec ?

- Je tiens toujours parole. Toujours.

Il ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il pouvait toujours la torturer si elle ne voulait rien dire. Ça, il savait faire.

Puis, sans un mot, il rentrèrent tous deux en affrontement. Il dégaina son épée, mais elle répliqua avec un poignard. Elle avait de la force. Ils reculèrent, rechargèrent, les lames faisaient des étincelles en plus de bruits métalliques lorsqu'elles se rencontraient. Ils étaient tous les deux très rapides. Un combat impressionnant. Chacun essayait de faire vaciller l'autre, sans succès. Aucun des deux n'était désavantagé niveau taille ; ils faisaient exactement la même. En combat rapproché elle était douée. Très douée même. Feitan n'arrivait pas à percer sa garde. Elle se déplaçait avec encore plus d'aisance que lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le combat était toujours à son maximum. Un affrontement de qualité, auraient dit un expert en la matière. Leurs mouvements étaient pour tous les deux rapides et précis, mais leurs lames finissaient par se rencontrer à chaque fois. À un moment, il réussi néanmoins à défaire l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux, alors qu'elle se penchait pour esquiver le coup. Une cascade de cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tomba sur les épaules et dans le dos. Ce fut le premier contact.

Le second, c'est elle qui le porta. Elle déchira de sa lame le foulard noir que portait Feitan. Le morceau de tissu tomba à terre.

- Je vois enfin ton visage au complet ! Pas mal, je dois dire...

Alors qu'elle avait fini de parler, il se jeta sur elle pendant une seconde d'inattention. Son sabre fendit l'air avec une extrême rapidité, sans un bruit. Elle se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur et tarda à esquiver. Il découpa la moitié basse de son masque à l'horizontale dans une légère diagonale. Le morceau tomba à terre.

- Tu parles trop...

Ils reprirent leur combat, mais la fatigue commençait à apparaître. Tenir un match comme celui-ci longtemps était très éprouvant à la longue.

L'asiatique réussi dans un dernière effort à lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba à terre et, en une fraction de seconde, il était au-dessus d'elle, son propre poignard sous la gorge. Ils haletaient tous les deux. Le combat les avait épuisés.

- Tu as gagné, dit-elle. Bravo, je ne m'étais jamais battu contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort.

Il ne répondit pas. Il la regardait. Même vaincue, elle ne bronchait pas. Elle était résistante. Il pouvait le voir rien qu'à l'expression peinte sur ses lèvres. Soudain, il fut prit d'un élan de curiosité. Il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait son visage. Il avait déjà découvert la moitié et elle avait vu le sien, autant être sur un pied d'égalité à ce niveau. Toujours sans un mot, il approcha la main de son visage. Elle cru qu'il voulait l'achever, elle se crispa. Il retira délicatement le masque et, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en débarrasser, il resta figé devant elle.

Il pensait qu'elle se cachait pour des raisons de beauté, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais il se trompait lourdement. S'il avait pu faire une remarque, ça aurait été la même que la sienne. Son visage n'était pas du tout désagréable en fait. Elle aussi le fixait aussi, comme si ils étaient tous les deux fascinés par l'autre. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elle le regardait de ses yeux noirs également, un noir profond. À la vue de ses traits, elle devait sûrement avoir les mêmes origines que Feitan.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes. Un ange passa. Elle aurait pu se débattre et s'enfuir, Feitan avait baissé sa garde. Mais elle ne fit rien. Ils étaient absorbés l'un par l'autre. Ce fut les mafieux qui les coupèrent dans leur contemplations.

- Restez où vous êtes ! Vous êtes cernés ! Remettez-nous le vase !

Ils se retournèrent. Une cinquantaine d'hommes en costume les entouraient et pointaient leur armes sur eux. La police devait s'être rendue à l'évidence qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre de telles personnes. Et puis, elle voulait sûrement aussi éviter de se salir les mains et envoyer quelqu'un faire le sale boulot à sa place. Elle avait donc fait appel à la mafia. Il se relevèrent.

- Je n'aime pas tellement cette optique, mais va falloir qu'on collabore si on veut se débarrasser d'eux, proposa t-elle.

- Pas si je les tue avant toi.

En une fraction de seconde, ils disparurent tous les deux. Le temps que les mafieux cherchent où ils se cachaient, ils surgirent et derrière eux et leur tranchèrent la gorge ou leur enfonça un couteau dans le cœur. Chacun avait sa technique, et elle s'avèrait efficace dans les deux cas. Rapidité et précision étaient les mots qui les caractérisaient le mieux. Il se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

- Je commence à croire qu'on forme une bonne équipe tous les deux, fit-elle remarquer.

- Te fais pas de film, répliqua-t-il. Te me gênes plus qu'autre chose.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tant ce vase ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en tuant les hommes qui s'amassaient autour d'elle.

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je m'intéresse à tous les objets d'art qui ont de la valeur. Je suis une collectionneuse. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu...

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te le dire. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- C'est vrai tu as raison. J'aurai quand même voulu savoir... Déjà que ça ne m'enchante pas de laisser un objet de cette valeur à un inconnu...

Les derniers hommes tombèrent. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Elle lui fit :

- Je te rendrai le vase ce soir au pont qui se trouve à deux pattés de maisons d'ici. Le pont avec des lampadaires peints en rouge. Vingt-et-une heure précise. Soit à l'heure.

Ce fut ses derniers mots. Elle éclipsa en une fraction de seconde. Feitan n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Après tout, il se fichait complètement de ce stupide vase. Lui, il volait juste pour le plaisir de voler. Rien de plus. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas pourquoi, cette fille avait éveillé son attention. Elle était très forte. Elle devait sûrement posséder des pouvoirs intéressants. Ça faisait déjà un bout de temps que l'asiatique n'avait rencontré quelqu'un à la hauteur de ses attentes en matière de combat. En fait, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Les autres de la Brigade étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du monde, et il s'était retrouvé par hasard le plus éloigné. Il n'avait pas tellement envie non plus de les revoir tout de suite. Il y avait bien Phinks, mais il avait des comptes à régler en "cavalier seul" avait-il dit.

Il se pointa au rendez-vous avec quand même quelques minutes de retard. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'amenait... Peut-être était-ce la même curiosité qui l'avait poussé à enlever le masque de cette fille.

Elle était là, assise sur la rambarde en béton du pont, sous la lumière d'un de ces lampadaires rouges. Elle avait toujours les mêmes vêtements que quelques heures auparavant. Elle n'avait pas remis le masque et laissé ses cheveux détachés. Peut-être avait-elle pensé que maintenant qu'il connaissait son visage, elle n'avait plus besoin de le cacher...

Il se positionna à deux mètres d'elle, adossé contre cette même rambarde, les mains dans les poches. Elle tenait le vase contre elle. Elle commença la conversation.

- Tiens, comme promit, le voici. Tu l'as gagné, tu peux le prendre.

Elle lui tendit à contre-cœur en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Il le remarqua et ne prit pas le vase. Il garda les mains dans ses poches et lui dit :

- Tu peux le garder. Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Étant donné que je n'ai même pas d'endroit où je pourrais l'entreposer, je l'aurai sûrement détruit.

Elle le regarda d'abord avec des yeux ronds. Puis reprit son regard froid et ramena le vase contre sa poitrine.

- Tu es vraiment spécial... Remarque, je crois que j'aurai fais la même chose si ça avait eté un autre objet. Mais bon, il te reviens, tu fais ce que tu veux avec.

- Pour tout te dire, je l'aurai bien gardé. Avec une autre personne, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui casser devant les yeux. Mais après le combat de tout à l'heure, tu m'as convaincue de te faire une faveur. C'est extrêmement rare venant de moi, alors ne me tente pas de l'annuler.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Il n'en dit pas plus.

- Moi aussi je me suis bien amusée tout a l'heure, fini-t-elle par dire. J'ai réfléchit et je te propose une chose.

Il manifesta son intérêt en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

- Que dirais-tu de séances d'entraînement ? Toi et moi. Ne voit pas ça comme un rendez-vous ou je-ne-sais-quoi de similaire. Tu sembles vouloir devenir plus fort, et il se trouve que moi aussi. Un entraînement mutuel ne peut être que bénéfique pour nous deux.

Il réfléchit à sa demande quelques secondes.

- Je suis d'accord, fini-t-il par dire. Je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon...

- Vraiment ? Génial. Dans ce cas-là, on se retrouve demain matin sur le toit de cet immeuble là-bas.

Elle le désigna d'un signe de la main.

Juste avant de partir, elle se retourna vers lui et lança : "Au fait, moi c'est Ana". Et, sans même se retourner, il lui avait lancé négligemment : "... Feitan", et avait continué sa route. C'est à partir de ce lendemain qu'ils commencèrent leurs séances de combat.

o.O.o

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement du nombre d'heures qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il y en avait eu beaucoup. En général, ils s'entraînaient du matin au soir, faisant juste une pause pour manger. De base, il n'avaient pas prévus de soutenir un rythme aussi élevé. Mais à la longue, ils s'y firent. Ils n'étaient pas à cent pour cent de leurs capacités et cela leur permettait de tenir plus longtemps. De ces séances, Feitan ne se souvenait que de quelques moments en particulier.

Il se souvenait de la fois où ils s'étaient parlés de leurs pouvoirs respectifs.

Ils s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Et avaient parlé pendant des heures de leurs pouvoirs mais aussi d'anecdotes. Il lui dit qu'il appartenait à la fameuse Brigade Fantôme. Il avait assez confiance en elle pour lui confier ce genre d'information. Il ne lui aurait pas dit quand ils se sont rencontrés, mais ils étaient maintenant à un stade où ils avaient acquis une confiance mutuelle.

- Je suis de la manipulation et tout réside là-dedans, avait-elle dit tout en désignant sa tête. Je suis capable de déplacer les objets rien que par la pensée, les téléporter aussi. Tu te souviens du vase ? C'est comme ça que je l'ai fait disparaître. Je lévite aussi. Ça me demande de puiser encore plus dans mes ressources d'énergie, c'est pour cela que j'évite de le faire trop souvent. Des pouvoirs psychiques, c'est intéressant, mais pour combattre, c'est pas trop le top. Je m'en suis vite aperçue, c'est pour cela que je suis bonne au corps à corps. Il fallait que je compense mes lacunes physiques.

Après qu'elle se fut expliquée, il lui avait parlé de son pouvoir à lui. Le feu et tous ses dérivés.

o.O.o

Au fil des jours, ils apprirent non seulement à devenir plus forts, chacun donnant des astuces à l'autre, mais aussi à mieux se connaître. Les premières séances étaient un peu tendues. Ana, comme Feitan, avait du mal à parler quand elle ne connaissait pas la personne d'en face. Mais au fil des jours, ils se parlèrent un peu plus à chaque fois. À la fin du premier mois, ils plaisantaient même entre eux. C'est un peu après qu'ils s'exposèrent leurs pouvoirs. Après encore, ils passaient le midi ensemble. Avant, ils se débrouillaient de leur côté pour trouver à manger. C'est à peu près dans ces eaux-là que Feitan sentit quelque chose changer en lui. Dans la période qui suivi, il avait du mal soutenir son regard. Dès qu'elle le regardait, il s'empressait de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle aussi avait parfois un comportement étrange. De plus, il se sentait bizarre en sa présence. Il n'aurait pas réussi à expliquer quelle sensation il ressentait à ce moment. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se comporter de la sorte, et il le savait.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait apprit qu'elle parlait aussi le mandarin.

Ils étaient tous les deux en ville et venaient de voler une boîte datant du XVème siècle chez un très riche collectionneur. S'introduire dans sa maison s'était révélé être un jeu d'enfant. Sauf que ce vieux croûton avait eut le réflexe de prévenir les flics avant que Feitan ne lui tranche la gorge. Les flics n'auraient pas été un problème si, pendant leur fuite dans la rue, Ana ne s'était pas reçue une balle dans le bras. Elle s'était alors exclamé dans un chinois parfait : "_Oh_ _putain_ _!_ _Ça_ _fait_ _mal..._" elle s'était recroquevillé sur son bras en gémissant. Feitan l'avait regardé, extrêmement surpris, puis l'avait pris dans ses bras et était parti. Elle lui avait crié dessus - toujours en chinois - de la laisser descendre.

_- Si_ _je_ _te_ _laisse_ _marcher_ _toute_ _seule,_ _ils_ _nous_ _suivront_ _à_ _tes_ _traces_ _de_ _sang_. _Pas_ _question_ _de_ _prendre_ _ce_ _risque_, lui avait-il répondu dans la même langue qu'elle. _Alors,_ _maintenant,_ _calme-toi_.

Elle l'avait dévisagé pendant qu'il continuait de courir, et n'avait plus rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en sécurité. Cette révélation mutuelle avait contribué à les rapprocher un peu plus. Ils avaient décidé par la suite de ne parler leur langue natale seulement pour faire office de "langage codé".

À l'issue de ce jour, ils avaient aussi prit la décision de d'apprendre quelques techniques de guérison. La blessure d'Ana n'avait été que superficielle, mais elle aurait pu être plus grave dans d'autres situations.

o.O.o

Puis arriva _ce_ jour. Celui dont il se souviendrait le mieux toute sa vie.

Cela devait faire plus de six mois qu'ils avaient commencé leur entraînement. Depuis, il n'étaient pas restés exclusivement sur leur terrain aménagé, ils faisaient aussi des excursions en ville, soit pour parler, soit (la plus part du temps) dévaliser les boutiques. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit collectionneuse, Ana était avant tout une voleuse comme lui. Et c'est ce point commun qui les avait aidé à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient restés s'entraîner sur leur toit. Un combat "à mort" était au menu du jour. Malgré son appellation, ce combat ne s'arrêtait que quand l'un des deux était dans une mauvaise position qui ne lui permettait plus aucun mouvement de défense ou d'attaque.

Le combat touchait à sa fin. Elle restait seulement sur la défensive. À ce rythme-là, c'est elle qui allait perdre. Et c'est ce qui arriva au final. Il la plaqua contre un mur, le bras d'Ana coincé par le sien à la hauteur de sa tête. Elle avait laissé tomber son poignard à terre. Son autre bras était également piégé par le sien.

- Échec et mat, lui dit-il.

C'était une petite expression qu'ils avaient prit au fil des matchs. Après tout, ce n'est pas quand le roi ne peut plus faire un seul mouvement que l'on dit cela ?

Elle baissa la tête et sourit. "Je ne peux vraiment rien faire contre toi, tu es vraiment fort". Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il maintenait la pression. L'expression d'Ana changea.

- Feitan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi.

- Avant, j'aurais des questions à te poser. Je veux la vérité.

Le ton qu'il avait employé lui donna des frissons. Il ne s'était jamais adressé comme ça à elle. D'ailleurs, ce changement brutal de comportement lui fit un peu peur. Elle déglutit.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Quelle est la vraie étendu de tes pouvoirs psychiques ?

- Sois plus précis.

Ils étaient essoufflés tous les deux. Mais elle pu quand même entendre que son souffle était légèrement troublé.

- Es-tu capable de... d'imposer une idée dans l'esprit d'une personne ? En l'occurrence... moi.

- Tu penses que... que je te manipule ?

Elle le fixait. Elle essayait de chercher dans son regard ce qu'il voulait savoir exactement avec tout de même une pointe de frayeur. Elle devait se demander ce qui se passerait si elle ne lui donnait pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à hésiter. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire ou non. Il réfléchit un instant puis ferma les yeux, souffla et rouvrit les yeux. Il la fixait sérieusement.

- ... Depuis quelques temps... (il hésita de nouveau) ... À chaque fois que je suis avec toi... Je ne sais pas, je me sens... différent.

Voyant qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, il continua :

- Ana... Je... Je ressens quelque chose pour toi et ça... Ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant... Alors je me demandais... Je me demandais si tu y étais pour quelque chose.

Elle le regarda, ébahie. Elle baissa la tête de nouveau.

- Très bien, puisque tu veux savoir, je vais être honnête avec toi, lui murmura-t-elle. En effet, je possède le pouvoir de persuasion... Je l'utilise souvent si je veux obtenir une information. Je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une fois sur une personne de mon entourage. (Elle s'arrêta un moment). Il y a quelques année, j'ai rencontré un garçon de qui je suis tombée amoureuse... Malheureusement, cet amour n'étais pas réciproque... Alors j'ai décidé de le persuader de m'aimer. Je me suis très vite rendue compte que ça avait été une grosse erreur... Depuis je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus le réutiliser de cette manière.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Feitan, je t'aime bien... Non... En fait, je t'aime vraiment... J'ai des sentiments pour toi et... Et jamais je n'userai de mon pouvoir pour créer une relation fictive... J'avais peur que... que tu puisses t'éloigner de moi si je te révélais ce pouvoir... C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait parlé, il avait relâché la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses bras, jusqu'à la libérer complètement. Ce fut alors à son tour de la dévisager.

- Tu veux dire que...

- ... Ce que tu ressens est bel et bien réel.

Ils restèrent en silence l'un devant l'autre. Il avait ses yeux plongés dans ses iris noires qui semblaient profondes et infinies. Son cœur battait la chamade (ça non plus ça ne lui était jamais arrivé). Ce fut elle qui se décida à faire le premier geste.

Elle posa sa main au niveau de son cœur. Elle pouvait sentir chaque battement. Il se calma un peu. Son contact avait pour effet de l'apaiser. Était-ce un autre de ses pouvoirs ? Ça il ne l'a jamais su. Elle remonta sa main contre sa joue. Puis, doucement elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Lui, ne bougea pas. Elle plaqua avec toujours la même délicatesse dont elle seule avait le secret ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surprit de son geste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille l'embrassait. Il lui était déjà arrivé, au cours de missions avec la Brigade Fantôme, que des femmes lui sautent dessus pour l'embrasser (quand il manquait encore d'expérience en terme d'anticipation et d'esquive) et il doit avouer qu'il était content au moins sur le fait qu'elles n'aient pas été des thons, outre que ces moments l'énervaient vraiment... Phinks le vannait encore là-dessus même après sa rencontre avec Ana. Ça l'exaspérait. C'est d'ailleurs après ces quelques "baisers volés" qu'il avait décidé de se couvrir le bas du visage. Mais depuis son premier combat avec Ana, il avait décidé de ne pas remettre de foulard. Pourquoi ? Ça non plus il ne le sut jamais.

Néanmoins, cette fois fut différente des autres car ce coup-ci, il était "consentant". C'est à ce moment-là, en sentant le contact de leurs lèvres, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était véritablement amoureux d'elle. Cette révélation lui fit garder les yeux grands ouverts pendant la courte durée de ce premier baiser.

Elle se retira avec toujours la même délicatesse, laissant sa main contre sa joue. Il aimait ce contact. Puis, elle redescendit sa main tout en le caressant du bout des doigts jusqu'à la positionner sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un regard de tendresse qu'ils échangèrent. À son tour, il approcha son visage du sien. Elle répondit à son baiser, ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivirent. Il avait placé ses mains au niveau de ses anches alors qu'elle le tenait par les épaules.

Pendant une durée qu'ils ne purent jamais déterminer par la suite, ils s'échangèrent des baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Il avait roulé sur le mur de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre lui. Il brisa le contact de leur visage et étreint un plus son corps contre le sien. Leur visage étaient toujours très proches. Ils reprirent leur souffle.

- Feitan... Je t'ai-

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait tomber dans ce piège mortel qu'était l'amour. Aimer et lui, ça faisait deux. _Faisait_. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait gérer cet élan soudain d'affection qui s'offrait à lui.

L'expérience vint par la suite. Il laissait les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes, et ça lui réussissait assez. Ils étaient, Ana et lui, très complices et cette complicité ne fit que se renforcer avec le temps. Toute personne qui les voyait aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient éperdu d'amour l'un envers l'autre, rien qu'à leur façon de se regarder.

Ils finirent par décider de s'installer ensemble. Ils trouvèrent un très vieil appartement au dernier étage d'un très vieil immeuble à un prix plus qu'accessible (même s'ils s'arrangèrent pour ne jamais rien payer). Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était juste un endroit à eux, peu leur importait son apparence. Ils réussirent à y faire venir quelques meubles (volés, il va de soi).

Il avait ensuite été convoqué (ainsi que les autres membres - tous cette fois) par Kuroro à York Shin City pour "s'occuper" d'une vente aux enchères. En plus, il fallait qu'il retrouve Machi, Franklin et Nobunaga dans une ville voisine. Il avait prévenu Ana qu'il ne serait pas là durant un certain temps. En effet, ils passèrent un peu près un an sans se voir. Il l'appelait quelques fois en douce, mais leurs conversations étaient de courte durée. Il avait eu du mal au début à supporter son absence, bien qu'il ne le montra pas le moins du monde. Pour se changer les idées, il avait même jusqu'à voler un jeu (le plus cher du monde) et y avait joué avec Phinks.

Kuroro avait fini par disparaître, puis ces sales bestioles d'Ants étaient arrivées. Lui et quelques autres membres étaient retournés à Meteor City. Il avait battu la reine. C'est lors de ce combat qu'il s'était rendu compte que l'absence d'Ana avait aussi de l'effet sur ses capacités physiques. Il n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme, et il avait entendu les autres se faire la même réflexion. Fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il était devenu le "chef remplaçant". Il avait rappelé Ana et expliqué qu'il rentrerait plus tard que prévu à cause de son augmentation. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas d'avoir retrouvé ses compagnons, au contraire, mais c'était dur de quitter une personne qu'on aime et avec qui on avait passé chaque jour de ces deux dernières années.

Quand il rentra enfin, il ne pu décrire le soulagement qui s'empara de lui. Leurs retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Très chaleureuses.

o.O.o

Il se souvenait aussi du jour où elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte.

- Feitan ?

Il était en train de répertorier les objets de petite valeur qu'ils avaient amassé ce dernier mois. Il se retourna vers elle. Elle avait un peu maigri ces derniers temps. Elle semblait malade aussi. Son visage avait perdu un peu de couleurs, bien qu'elle eut la peau très pâle.

- Ça ne vas pas ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire... mais tu devrais peut-être t'assoir avant.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur la banquette qu'ils avaient dérobé dans le magasin de la rue d'en face. Elle lui prit les mains. Et, sur une voix chevrotante, elle lui avoua :

- Feitan... Je... Je suis enceinte.

Il continua de la regarder de son air neutre habituel. Elle baissa la tête.

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire... On s'attendait pas du tout à ça... On est pas préparés. Peut-être que je devrai avorter, non ? En même temps, ce serait cruel...

Il resta silencieux. Et, d'une main, il lui remonta délicatement la tête pour qu'elle le fixe. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Elle avait le sommeil troublé ces temps-ci... La fatigue devait être la cause de son état psychologique fragile du moment.

- Faut pas que tu t'en fasses, d'accord ? Finit-il par dire calmement. On peut en reparler un peu plus tard. Je vois bien que tu ne te sens pas bien, en reparler demain sera mieux.

Il l'enlaça tendrement et elle blotti sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Feitan ? Tu en penses quoi toi ?

- Je ne sais pas... Comme tu as dit, on s'y attendait pas... Mais ne t'en fait pas, jsuis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution.

Il en reparlèrent le lendemain. C'est là qu'ils décidèrent de garder l'enfant. Plus tard, il inssufleraient leur aura dans le ventre de Ana, ce qui sera à l'origine des pouvoirs de Tian.

Ils en avaient discuté assis dans ce même canapé. Puis elle lui avait demandé :

- Ce jour, dans la rue, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé seule sur le trottoir ?

- Pour des questions de stratégie.

Elle se colla contre lui avec un sourire sournois.

- Allez, plus de ça avec moi, je te connais très bien.

Il lui répondit avec le même sourire :

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

Elle s'appuya contre lui et le fit basculer dos contre sofa.

- Très bien si tu ne veux pas me le dire alors je vais te faire parler. Tu m'as enseigné l'art de la torture, non ? On va voir si tu as été un bon professeur...

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou. Une autre fois. Et encore une autre. Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la ramener au-dessus de la sienne.

- Pour tout te dire, j'ai pas réfléchit quand je t'ai prit dans mes bras. Tous les deux, on formait et on forme toujours une bonne équipe. Je pouvais pas t'abandonner là. Tu étais ma _précieuse_ partenaire de combat ; avec qui j'allais m'entraîner si tu n'étais plus là ?

Elle le regarda, attendrie.

- Mais en ce concerne tes techniques de tortures, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir apprit ce genre de méthodes ...

D'un coup, il la retourna pour inverser leur position.

- On va devoir tout reprendre à zéro...

Il l'embrassa à son tour, sur les lèvres cette-fois. Un baiser long et langoureux.

Plus tard, ils insuffleraient leur aura dans le ventre de Ana, ce qui sera à l'origine des pouvoirs de Tian.

* * *

><p>Et de trois ! Oui, je sais, il était supeeer long ce chapitre (le plus long que je n'ai jamais fait !)... J'avais tellement d'idées et je l'ai travaillé et retravaillé ce chapitre ! Ça peut paraître trop détaillé, mais je voulais vraiment mettre en avant l'évolution de la relation de Ana et de Feitan. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi c'est peut-être mon préféré... quoique, avec ce qui va arriver après... Baaah ! Vous verrez bien !<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

**RATED** **M** pour ce chapitre !

Chapitre 4 : Des illusions

Tian naquît finalement, à la grande surprise de ses parents qui pensaient l'avoir peut-être tué après lui avoir insufflé leur nen. Ce fut un bambin en parfaite santé, d'ailleurs, en prenant du recul, Feitan et Ana s'aperçurent qu'il n'était jamais tombé malade.

Ils se rendirent compte de ses pouvoirs lorsqu'un jour il guérit lui-même une écorchure qu'il s'était faite en tombant. Très tôt, Feitan et Ana s'employèrent à entraîner Tian, un entrainement le plus complet qui soit, sans pour autant être éprouvant et fatigant. C'était un enfant, et même si Feitan et Ana ne s'y connaissaient absolument pas en termes d'éducation, ils savaient que l'endurance d'un enfant n'était pas celle d'un adulte. Et même ayant réalisé cela, ils prirent quand même la décision de le confronter aussi tôt que possible aux meurtres et au sang. Les seules fois où ils cachaient sa vue était lorsqu'un des deux parents torturaient leur victime. Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, il devait apprendre à tuer. Pour le reste, ils attendraient qu'il soit plus grand.

Il passèrent trois années formidables ensemble. Ana avait naturellement eu l'instinct maternelle, dès la naissance de Tian. Feitan, lui, avait eu plus de mal. Il pensait que les femmes étaient plus douées que les hommes pour s'occuper de marmots hurlants. Il était froid avec tout le monde, c'était difficile de se faire passer comme un père chaleureux. Mais sa relation avec Ana l'aida à changer sur ce plan. D'ailleurs, ils décidèrent de se fiancer l'année de naissance de Tian. Ils voulaient juste pouvoir donner un nom à leur relation. Ils ne comptaient pas se marier ou quoique ce soit, pourquoi s'embêter avec de telles futilités... Ils dérobèrent des bagues de fiançailles, les premières qu'ils trouvèrent. Feitan n'aimait pas du tout les bijoux. Encore une fois, les femmes arrivaient mieux à se débrouiller avec ce genre de chose. Mais il accepta de la porter en sa compagnie. Néanmoins, il refusa catégoriquement de se présenter comme ça devant ses coéquipiers. Déjà que la nouvelle concernant sa famille (s'ils l'apprenaient) allait avoir du mal à être digérée selon lui, alors le voir avec une bague - qui ne lui allait pas du tout - allait être la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais l'extravagance du bijou ne se résumait qu'à un simple anneau dénuée de tout diamants et autres ornements inutiles.

Ils menèrent une petite vie tranquille - rythmée d'entraînements et de quelques péripéties bien sûr - jusqu'à ce fameux 9 octobre de la troisième année de Tian.

Feitan était de sortie ce jour. Le métier d'assassin, c'est comme n'importe quelle activité : il suffit de quelques temps de relâchement pour oublier les petits gestes insignifiants mais bien pratiques. Les effets de la plasticité cérébrale ne sont malheureusement pas immuables. Il avait alors décidé de s'attaquer, à lui seul, à quelques loubards de quartier qui n'étaient pas sans casiers judiciaires. Il avait beau être un terrible assassin, il ne choisissait que les personnes qui méritaient d'être tuées. Et, même s'il n'y éprouvait aucun remord, il ne tuait des innocents qu'en cas de nécessite.

Ana était restée avec Tian dans leur appartement de fortune. Ils avaient arrêté de le confier à la nourrisse du second le jour où elle leur avait rapporté qu'elle avait vu Tian guérir une plaie au doigt qu'elle s'était faite en cuisinant. Ana s'était empressée de supprimer la mémoire de la femme, et ils avaient repris leur fils. Depuis, ils se relayaient pour sortir et garder le petit garçon.

Elle était comme Feitan ; elle aussi faisait partie de gangs de voleurs, à la seule différence de son bien-aimé qu'elle disparaissait lorsqu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Et cette manière de faire déplaisait parfois à ceux qu'elle abandonnait.

C'est d'ailleurs des gars d'un de ces gangs qui réussirent à retrouver sa trace. Pourtant, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour disparaître sans laisser un seul indice, et elle y arrivait à chaque fois. Sauf que ça n'avait pas été le cas ce jour-ci.

Ils tapèrent violemment à la porte. Elle s'était demandé plus tard comment ils avaient fait pour la retrouver. Personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait ici. Elle sut que ce n'était pas Feitan. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne se servaient jamais de la porte. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient choisi un appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble. Ainsi, ils pouvaient à leur guise partir par les toits sans susciter la curiosité agaçante des habitants du bâtiment. Elle eut le temps de dire à Tian de se cacher dans un placard.

Ils entrèrent sans cérémonie, encerclèrent Ana et la menacèrent. Ils lui sortirent le discours concernant sa trahison ainsi que sur leur soi-disante profonde déception. Ils l'attaquèrent, elle se défendit et en tua même quelques uns. Mais parmi cette petite dizaine de personne, se trouvait un homme dont le pouvoir était d'annuler celui des autres. Il para tous les coups d'Ana, pour finalement l'assommer. Ils s'enfuirent avec, sans savoir que son fils se trouvait caché dans le placard. Ils lassèrent tout de même une petite note orgueilleuse - et truffée de fautes d'orthographes - à Feitan.

**"On a Ana. On sé qui t'es et ou tabyte. Nous se qu'on veux, c'est les pouvoirs à Ana. Ton fils aussi nous intérèsse. On reviendra le cherché. Et même si tu bouge, on te retrouverat. Fait pas de bétizes, la vie de ta famme est entr nos min !"**

Feitan trouva d'abord le message pathétique. Un grand classique. Mais vu la rédaction, ils seraient capable de faire du mal à Ana. Des mecs dangereux sans cervelle, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Les personnes étant dotées de faibles capacités cérébrales compensaient toujours leurs lacunes par la loi des poings et de l'agressivité. Il pensait retrouver Ana rapidement, mais les recherches s'avérèrent plus corsées que prévues.

o.O.o

Ils étaient donc en route pour aller récupérer Ana. Ils s'y rendirent en voiture. Phinks n'avait pas le permis mais savait se débrouiller avec un volant et des pédales. Feitan lui parla un peu de lui et de Ana après bien sûr les questions de son coéquipier. Il acceptait d'en parler à Phinks ; il était son ami et leur complicité datait au moins de l'époque où ils étaient encore à Meteor City. Phinks lui avait déjà parlé de lui, de sa vie, mais Feitan ne s'était jamais confié. Le blond avait respecté son souhait, et ne posait des questions que rarement. Mais en ce moment, c'était différent. Feitan arrivait comme si de rien n'était et annonçait qu'il avait une famille ! il y avait de quoi être curieux.

Ils parlèrent donc de Ana et de leur nouvelle vie, en omettant bien sûr les passages plus intimes. Feitan avait accepté de ce confier, mais il n'allait quand même pas l'informer sur ses ébats amoureux.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. Le bâtiment était sale et couvert de rouille. La peinture verte avait été écaillée et arrachée par endroits à cause de quelques intempéries. Une odeur salée se rependait sur les quais déserts où de rares mouettes quêtaient le moindre morceau de poisson abandonné.

Ils entrèrent dans le repère des mécréants. Tout était peint de gris clair, que ce soit le plafond, les murs ou même le sol. Malgré la grandeur du hall, le seul bruit qui résonnait, se muant presque en écho, fut le bruit de leur pas. Personne. Les lieux semblaient déserts. Il restèrent sur leur garde dans l'hypothèse où un ennemi surgirait de nul part.

Il retrouvèrent Ana très rapidement, l'homme qui avait donné les infos à Feitan n'avait pas menti. Phinks resta à la porte pour surveiller le moindre mouvement suspect pendant que Feitan se précipitait à l'intérieur. Elle était gardé par un homme, sûrement celui qui pouvait bloquer les pouvoirs des autres. Durant ses recherches, Feitan avait réussi à trouver des renseignements à propos des pouvoirs que maîtrisaient ces mecs, et en avait déduit comment Ana s'était faite enlever.

Même s'il avait de l'influence sur les aptitudes des autres, Limo ne s'était pas attendu que son adversaire puisse être si fort. Il le vit entrer dans la pièce puis plus rien. Il s'était comme évaporé. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le vit. Ce fut trop court pour qu'il ait le temps d'activer son pouvoir, ni d'avertir les autres. Il éprouva d'abord une vive douleur à la poitrine, puis sentit sa tête se détacher de son corps. On dit qu'il reste douze secondes d'oxygène au cerveau après une décapitation. S'il avait pu donner son avis sur le sujet, Limo aurait confirmé. Il vit ce qui avait été il y a peu son corps tomber sur le sol et une marre de sang se répandre dans sa direction. Puis, sa vue devint floue et un bourdonnement entêtant lui envahit le crâne. Il mourut lorsque la tâche de sang vint lui effleurer la joue.

Feitan accouru vers Ana. Elle était assise par terre sur divers coussins et draps. Malgré le fait qu'elle fut été leur prisonnière, il l'avait quand même bien traité.

- Ana...

Il se mit à son niveau. Elle lui sourit, malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage. Il reprit avec le plus grand sérieux :

- Tu peux marcher ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Il inspecta son corps d'un rapide coup d'œil, et ce qu'il vu le laissa un instant sans voix. Son ventre était gonflé comme si elle était enceinte. Ana remarqua son regard et lui dit sur le même ton grave et sérieux qu'il avait employé :

- Je t'expliquerai quand nous seront sortis.

- ... Très bien. Tu te souviens de Phinks ? lui demanda t-il après un bref instant. C'est l'ami dont je t'ai parlé. Il t'attend à la sortie de la pièce. Sortez tous les deux dehors. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai réglé le compte de ces mecs.

Elle acquiesça. Il l'aida à se remettre debout. Il se séparèrent.

Feitan passa par une porte se trouvant au fond de la salle. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver où se cachaient les hommes du gangs. Il s'étaient regroupés dans ce qui semblait être leur "salon". Une odeur d'alcool se discernait à peine de l'épais nuage de fumée qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Le tout formait une odeur rance qui, se mélangeant avec la chaleur ambiante, créait un micro climat dans lequel s'enivrait ces gros bonshommes disgracieux.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Feitan, Ils se levèrent d'un bon, certains renversant leur verre de pastis dans leur élan. Ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à voir débouler quelqu'un dans leur repère. Mais c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, plusieurs des leurs s'étaient fait tuer. Alors c'était ce gamin l'auteur de ces crimes ? Il devait sûrement être le compagnon dont Ana n'arrêtait pas de parler qui, soit-disant, allait tous les anéantir. Malgré leur apparente stupidité, ils avaient quand même été capables de deviner qui était ce mec qui venait les déranger. Ils ne se fièrent pas à sa petite corpulence ; il semblait redoutable. Ils le devinèrent rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux, pour ceux qui le purent. Ils moururent si rapidement que la description précédente ne dura qu'une seconde.

Il les élimina avec une telle rapidité qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps de lui montrer leurs pouvoirs. Voilà ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'on s'attaquait à un des membres de la Brigade Fantôme.

Il ressortit aussi facilement qu'il était rentré. Au regard de leur réaction, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à le voir arriver. Enfin bon, tant pis pour eux. Ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient.

Il trouva Ana et son compagnon de combat dehors. Elle marcha dans sa direction. Phinks préféra rester adossé à la voiture. Ils arrivèrent chacun à la hauteur de l'autre. Dans l'état où elle était, Feitan proposa à sa fiancée d'aller s'assoir sur le petit muret qui entourait le hangar.

- Tu en a mis du temps.

- Tu as oublié de me dire où tu allais.

Ils se sourirent. Feitan ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son ventre gonflé.

- Ils ne t'ont rien fait... Enfin, ils ne t'ont pas-

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, le coupa t-elle. Ils m'ont un peu torturé, mais ça n'a pas été plus loin que ça. C'est toi le père, lui avoua-elle après un temps.

Il lui rendit son sourire et ironisa :

- Va falloir penser à trouver une planque plus grande...

Elle rit un peu et le regarda, les yeux brillants. Leur visages se rapprochèrent et leur lèvres rentrèrent en contact. Ce fut peut-être un des baisers des plus passionnés qu'ils s'échangèrent. Ils y communiquèrent tout l'amour qu'ils étaient capables d'y mettre et qui avait manqué durant ces huit longs mois. Ils séparèrent doucement. Ana tremblait. La solitude de ces longs mois avaient été difficile à supporter, en plus du traitement qu'elle avait reçu. Elle pouvait enfin se reposer en toute tranquillité. Elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. "Je te revoie enfin" murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pour toute réponse, il l'enlaça tendrement. Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

Le sphinx les regardait du coins de l'œil. Il ne se rendit peut-être pas compte de l'expression de béatitude qui se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut les capacités de Feitan en matière d'amour. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné cette personnalité chez l'asiatique. Le voir avec son fils avait déjà été un sacré coup, mais embrasser un fille ! ça le tuait. Une telle passion se dégageant de ce couple le rendait presque envieux. C'était affreux et merveilleux à la fois de le voir épanouit ainsi.

Les deux fiancés se dirigèrent vers Phinks une fois leur retrouvailles finies. Quoiqu'il faudrait peut-être plus que ça... Près d'un an sans se voir, ça crée un vide.

Phinks demanda la raison de l'enlèvement de Ana.

- Ils me voulaient pour mes pouvoirs en priorité. Le fait de vouloir me retrouver pour me faire payer de les avoir laissé en plan n'était qu'un prétexte. Ils désiraient aussi les pouvoir de Tian, dit-elle en regardant Feitan. Mais j'ai entendu que tu avais repoussé leur attaque. Je soupçonne leur motivation principale d'avoir été l'obtention des pouvoir de notre fils.

Après cette brève explication, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans la voiture volée, Feitan et Ana sur la banquette arrière. Phinks eut l'impression d'être un chauffeur de taxi ; ils parlaient tous bas entre eux et ne lui adressaient quasiment aucun mot. Mais Phinks ne fit pas sa mauvaise tête. Il comprenait tout à fait qu'ils aient envie d'avoir un moment d'intimité, ils se sépareraient le lendemain, alors autant en profiter un maximum.

o.O.o

Il continuait de l'enlacer avec la même tendresse. Ana était parfaitement installée, lovée contre Feitan. Quel bonheur d'être de nouveau avec lui ! Elle avait tant souffert de son absence, mais aussi de celle de Tian. Feitan l'avait rassurée quand à son état et comment il avait vécu l'enlèvement de sa mère. Feitan semblait être à ses soins. Il faisait preuve d'une attention et d'une tendresse toute particulière. Elle sentait bien que leur retrouvailles leur avaient comme retiré une épine du pied. À ce moment, tous deux se trouvaient dans une symbiose des plus absolues que seule leur séparation du lendemain allait briser.

Quand ils arrivèrent au repère de l'Araignée, Feitan expliqua à Ana qu'ils (elle et Tian) allaient dormir dans une pièce séparée. Déjà que dans les règles de vie de la Brigade, il n'était pas censé faire intervenir sa femme et son fils, alors si en plus il vivait avec eux ici comme il vivait en dehors du travail, il allait se faire mal voir.

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques temps. Le temps de trajet entre la planque des ravisseurs d'Ana et la leur était un peu long et le ciel orangé qui régnait sur la ville s'était progressivement transformé en une sombre et ténébreuse étendue indigo, parsemée d'astres de diverses brillances.

Après lui avoir donné les instructions concernant la vie de l'Araignée, il durent se séparer à l'entrée du repère. Feitan présenta quand même rapidement Ana à Kuroro. Tian bondit dans les bras de sa mère, la joie lui illuminant le visage. La scène se déroula à l'écart des autres membres, mais ceux-ci purent quand même apercevoir la fiancée de l'asiatique. Elle était très belle, personne ne pu le contester. Il la trouvèrent parfaite pour Feitan. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, peut-être avaient-ils aussi le même caractère ? C'était fort probable. S'ils arrivaient à cohabiter ensemble, c'est qu'ils devaient s'entendre à merveille. Sympathiser avec Feitan était en soi une rude épreuve, mais quelqu'un qui vit avec lui devait sûrement être comme lui. Il regardèrent Ana plus intensément et virent son ventre rond. Était-ce encore leur Feitan le père ? Il ne perdait pas de temps. Cette pensé les fit sourire.

Les présentations finies, Ana et Tian se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pour la nuit. Ce n'était pas du luxe. Ils logeraient dans une des pièces à l'étage avec pour seul confort un vieux matelas poussiéreux. Ils s'en contenteraient, après tout, ils n'étaient là que pour une courte nuit. Ils seraient partis avant même que le jour se lève.

Feitan rejoignit les siens qui ne restèrent pas sans commenter l'effet que leur avait fait Ana. Il n'avait que faire de leurs remarques, aussi flateuses fussent-elles. Ils ne lui apprennaient rien et il n'avait pas envie de répondre à leurs sollicitations. Que croyaient-ils ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait changé de vie que son caractère, lui, avait changé. Les occupations habituelles de soirée firent leur entrée. Ils continuaient de parler de tout et de rien.

À un moment donné, Feitan aperçut Ana dans le coin sombre de l'escalier. Elle semblait le demander. Il le devina rien qu'au regard qu'elle lui adressa. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Son ventre bombé lui faisait encore un étrange effet. Quand elle avait attendu Tian, il l'avait vu évoluer, mais là elle se présentait à lui ainsi sans qu'il ait pu y être préparé. Il repensa aux remarques des autres. À défaut de leur avoir donné une réponse, il avait préféré écouter leurs dires. Ana était splendide, c'était un fait. Même enceinte et après avoir été enfermée pendant de longs mois, elle dégageait toujours cette prestance et ce raffinement qui avait déjà du faire tomber plus d'un homme. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, Feitan pensait qu'il pouvait passer de longues heures à la regarder tant sa beauté l'illuminait. Un jour, il était resté à l'observer dormir quelques instants, un matin alors qu'il s'était levé tôt. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa la chance qu'il avait d'aimer quelqu'un comme Ana. Une pure beauté dotée d'un esprit éclairé et envoûtant.

Il arriva à sa hauteur. "Il y a un problème ?" lui demanda t-il.

- Non, pas du tout. Je voulais que Tian soit endormi pour aller te parler.

Derrière, les autres prêtaient attention à la scène, qui était pourtant à une certaine distance, sans que Feitan ou Ana s'en aperçoivent.

- Merci d'être venu, lui dit-elle. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je me suis faite capturée de la manière la plus stupide qui soit et ils m'ont retenu de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas faire un seul geste. Je me sens minable... alors qu'avec une seconde de moins, je les aurais tous tués. Mais Tian était là, j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne le trouvent et ne lui fassent du mal.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises. On fait tous des erreurs parfois. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce qui est fait est fait et maintenant, tout est résolut.

Ses quelques paroles réussirent à redonner à Ana la confiance en elle qu'elle avait perdue, d'autant plus qu'elle sortaient de la bouche de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Merci, Feitan. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

Elle lui vola un rapide baiser pour clore leur rencontre. "À demain" lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'en retourner à sa chambre aménagée.

Feitan s'en retourna vers sa place, esquissant un sourire. Il nageait dans le bonheur le plus parfait qui soit. Rien n'aurait pu entraver cette allégresse.

o.O.o

La nuit fut courte. Feitan s'était endormi rapidement, à son grand étonnement. Néanmoins, il s'était réveillé assez tôt pour pouvoir aller voir son fils et sa bien-aimée une dernière fois avant leur départ. Les autres se trouvaient encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il allait être le plus discret possible.

Il gravissait les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la chambre quand il sentit une odeur plus que familière. Le sang. Ça sentait le sang à plein nez. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas eux et se rendit à l'étage le temps d'un battement de cœur. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, une odeur de mort lui sauta au visage. Quand il l'eut ouvert en grand, le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux le laissa sans voix.

Ana et Tian gisaient là, éventrés et couverts de sang. Il ne regarda la scène que quelques secondes, mais cette brève observation lui resta gravée dans la mémoire le restant de ses jours avec une si nette clarté qu'il pouvait la décrire avec la précision la plus complète qui soit.

Tian était allongé le long du mur du fond, son regard candide et désespéré appelant l'aide qui ne lui fut jamais offerte. Son bras suppliant était tendu en direction de sa mère, alors que l'autre avait du essayer d'empêcher ses intestins de sortir de la plaie béante qu'il avait dans le ventre. Ana reposait sur le sol, en face de Tian, un air effaré peint sur son visage couvert de ce liquide rouge si indispensable à la vie. Elle fixait le néant qui se présentait devant elle. Son ventre avait été ouvert, comme Tian, mais ce n'était pas des viscères qui en sortaient, mais l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ils baignaient tous les trois dans une mare de sang qui sortait presque de la petite pièce obscure qui leur faisait office de tombeau.

Feitan s'était adossé contre le mur du couloir près de la porte. Il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Il eut du mal à respirer. Il avait mis une main sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait irrégulièrement. Puis, petit à petit, une fureur noire le gagna. Une aura meurtrière de dégagea de lui. Quelques unes de ses mèches se soulevèrent par les ondes que dégageaient son pouvoir. Son aura envahit tout le bâtiment et même au-delà, réveillant par la même occasion ses compagnons dormant au rez-de-chaussé. Le sol se mit à trembler, des bouts de mur se décrochèrent et tombèrent sur le sol en se fracassant. Plus tard, les média parleraient avec un vif intérêt du tremblement de terre qui avait précédé l'explosion nucléaire.

Il descendit. Tous le regardèrent, pour la plupart effrayés. Feitan dégageait quelque chose de terrifiant. Son aura se propagea dans tout l'espace disponible et était si puissante que beaucoup furent figés sur place. Feitan était méconnaissable. Une expression de haine la plus terrible qui soit était dessinée sur son visage. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et les dents serrées (au vue de sa mâchoire). Il était entouré d'une encre noire qui flottait lentement autour de lui. Il avait l'air décontracté, mais l'ambiance extrêmement tendue qu'il avait imposé contrastait avec son état physique. Il marcha doucement dans leur direction.

- Qui ? Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il froidement dans un japonais mal accentué.

Les autres remarquèrent ce détail. D'habitude, dans un état proche de celui-là, il parlait toujours sa langue natale, le chinois. Mais apparemment, il avait appris à se contrôler suffisamment pour que les autres le comprennent. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été le même, ils seraient sûrement déjà tous morts à leur qu'il est.

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, il reposa sa question beaucoup plus violemment cette fois-ci. Une partie de son nen se concentra sur ses mains et des gants rouges les recouvrirent. Deux boules de feu d'une taille supérieure à celle d'un melon d'eau apparurent un peu au-dessus de la paume de ses mains.

- Je répète ma question : QUI A FAIT ÇA ?!

- De quoi parles-tu Feitan ? osa Machi qui paraissait sincèrement ne rien comprendre à la situation.

- Ne faites pas les innocents. Personne ne peut entrer dans le bâtiment, c'est forcément l'un de vous qui les a _tués._

Tout le monde le regarda, surprit. Que s'était-il passé ? Sa fiancée et son fils avaient-ils été assassinés ? Ce pouvait très probablement être ça, cela expliquerait son comportement. Soudain une voix retentit :

- C'est moi qui ait mit fin à leurs jours, répondit calmement Kuroro.

Feitan se tourna brutalement dans sa direction. La stupéfaction s'était temporairement mêlée à la colère.

- Danchou, même si c'est vous, je ne peux pas vous laisser en vie, l'avertit-il toujours avec un mauvais accent.

Il se dirigea vers lui tel un félin ayant coincé sa proie et ne lui donnant aucune chance d'échappatoire. Il leva les mains au niveau de ses côtes, le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il n'ait jamais eu avec quiconque encré dans ses yeux gris foncés. Puis soudain, ce fut le noir total. La pression diminua, le feu s'éteignit et Feitan tomba inconscient sur le sol. Aucun n'osa faire le moindre geste pendant un temps. Ce fut Phinks qui se décida le premier.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Danchou ?! Demanda Phinks accourant pour aider son ami au sol.

- Vous le comprendrez assez tôt. Je ne peux que vous confirmer que c'est bien moi qui ai tué sa femme et son fils.

Ils le regardèrent tous, choqués. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? intervint Sharnalk. Pourquoi s'est-il évanouit si subitement ?

- C'est un des pouvoirs que j'ai acquis pendant nos années de séparation. Il consiste à faire tomber inconscient une personne qui se trouve dans un stade très avancé d'une certaine émotion. Feitan était le cobaye parfait pour expérimenter cette nouvelle capacité.

- Je ne vous reconnais pas Danchou, remarqua Franklin. Vous n'auriez jamais fait ça avant.

- Les règles de la Brigade sont strictes. Les chamailleries entre membres sont prohibées.

- Même lorsqu'elles sont justifiées ? Demanda naïvement Kalluto.

- Exactement.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, puis dit de nouveau :

- Aidez-moi à l'installer.

- L'installer pour quoi ?

- Pour lui faire comprendre quelles sont les règles de l'Araignée.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 fini ! Chapitre court, plus que le précédent il est vrai, mais néanmoins rempli d'émotions ! Il vous a plu ? Je l'espère de tout cœur. Le passage de description d'Ana et de Tian a du être cru, j'en conviens. Mais il était nécessaire de montrer le contraste ! Les prochains chapitres vont sûrement être assez durs, je vous mets en garde ! (et vous spoil par la même occasion).<p>

Le chapitre d'après se trouve juste... après (haha). Je vous gâte ! Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !

PS : En me relisant, je me rends compte que je donne à Phinks le rôle du petit rigolo. Hahaha !


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Quand Feitan recouvra ses esprits, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la vive douleur qui lui lançait dans le crâne. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il s'aperçut de sa position. Il avait été mis à genoux et enchainé, les bras écartés à la hauteur de sa tête. Il ne tarda pas à se rappeler de tout. Il chercha furieusement Kuroro des yeux. Où était passé ce traitre ?

Le loup ne tarda pas à se montrer. En regardant autour de lui, il vit que les autres aussi étaient là à le regarder. Il ne donna le temps à aucun d'entre eux de prendre la parole et menaça Kuroro :

- Détachez-moi tout de suite ou vous allez avoir de réels problèmes.

- Que je te libère tout de suite ou après, le résultat sera le même, tu ne crois pas ? lui répondit-il toujours aussi calmement, avant d'enchaîner : Feitan, sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ?

L'intéressé ne quitta pas son regard meurtrier et avança froidement :

- Vous avez tué Ana et mon fils. Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne m'en rendrai pas compte ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement cela. Si tu es attaché, c'est que tu es en tort. Les disputes entre membres sont formellement interdites. C'est une règle que tu connais bien pourtant. Tu as essayé de m'attaquer moi, ce qui est une faute doublement imputable. Et maintenant, tu vas en payer les frais.

À la fin de cette explication succincte, le chef de la Brigade disparut de la vue de Feitan. Il se positionna derrière lui, fit apparaître le livre où il répertoriait ses pouvoirs et matérialisa un fouet dans sa main. À la vue de cet objet de torture, Phinks réagit :

- Danchou, vous n'allez quand même pas-

- Bien sûr que si. C'est un pouvoir très intéressant, vous allez voir. On impose une condition à la personne sur qui on emploie cette technique. Si cette personne ne remplie pas cette condition, le niveau de douleur augmente. (Se tournant vers Feitan) C'est l'occasion pour un pro de la torture comme toi d'être soumis à ce genre de technique.

Le concerné ne répondit rien.

- Voici donc la condition que je t'impose : Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas attaché à ta famille en tant que membre de la Brigade. Je veux t'entendre me dire ces simples mots : "Je ne les aime pas". Même énervé, je suis persuadé que tu peux le dire.

L'asiatique, à l'entente de ces paroles, s'énerva de nouveau.

- Jamais... Je ne dirai jamais ça !

Il essaya d'activer son pouvoir. Quelque chose le bloquait, il ne savait quoi. Tant pis, si les pouvoirs ne marchaient pas, il utilisera la force. Il était troisième au bras de fer, il pourrait s'en sortir. Malheureusement, ses espoirs furent réduis à néant ; les chaînes étaient sacrément solides ! Voyant ses tentatives pour se libérer, Kuroro avança :

- Cela ne sert à rien. Ces chaînes sont incassables. Mon pouvoir contribue à sceller le tien et à renforcer ce qui te maintient.

Feitan continua d'essayer de se libérer. Ce ne fut qu'au premier coup de fouet qu'il s'arrêta. Il ne cria pas, ne fit pas le moindre signe de douleur, mais fut surpris. Kuroro abattit violemment le morceau de cuir sur le dos de l'asiatique jusqu'à ce que son vêtement ne se déchire en lambeaux. Le fouet ne le faisait pas saigner, mais le marquait. Quand il eut le dos rempli de brûlures, le chef de la Brigade Fantôme s'arrêta et demanda :

- Alors ?

Feitan ne répondit rien. Il garda la tête baissée. Machi le regardait. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Il n'y avait que de la colère sur son visage. Kuroro était dur de faire subir cela à Feitan. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il devait y avoir une bonne raison, non ?

Voyant que Feitan ne répondait pas, le nen de Kuroro se concentra sur l'objet de torture qui changea de forme. Si Kalluto avait pu le décrire, il aurait dit que l'objet restait un fouet, à la différence qu'il semblait posséder une lame à un tranchant. C'était comme un couteau très long et très souple. Les Zoldyck devaient posséder un objet similaire, il lui semblait en avoir déjà vu.

Kuroro frappa la chair. Cette fois, le brun ne resta pas de glace, il commençait à ressentir les coupures qui fendaient sa peau. Jamais Sharnalk n'avait vu un tel objet. Il continuait de lacérer la peau, devenue vermeille, de Feitan. Sharnalk se trouvait à la meilleure place pour observer ce cruel spectacle. À peine la lame avait-elle quitté la peau de sa victime, que le sang commença à couler. Kuroro répéta ce geste un dizaine de fois.

Bono n'avait pas vraiment d'atomes crochus avec Feitan, mais là, il le plaignait. Rien qu'à la vue de son expression qui essayait - sans y parvenir - de cacher la douleur que lui causait ce supplice, Bonorenof n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu être à la place de ce pauvre Feitan.

Kuroro reposa encore sa question. Le dos de l'asiatique était en sang. Le liquide gouttait sur le sol. Malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait le dos, Feitan resta déterminé à ne rien dire. Il reprenait sa respiration bruyamment.

La manière dont Kuroro matérialisait ses différents fouets rappelait à Korutopi la manière dont Shizuku faisait apparaître son aspirateur. Un pouvoir de matérialisation. Les disputes entre membres étaient interdites, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi Danchou s'acharnait-il sur Feitan ? Jamais il n'aurait cru que son geste aurait de telles répercutions. Il ne pensait pas que cette histoire irait si loin...

Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux quand Kuroro fit apparaître le troisième fouet. Il était terrifiant ! Shizuku n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un objet de la sorte existait. C'était une grosse lanière de cuir rouge munie, sur une de ces faces, de gros cônes de fer de la taille de son poing. Elle aimait bien Feitan, il était aimable avec elle, à défaut de d'autres personnes. Et, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas le moins du monde, elle voulait que Kuroro arrête de faire ce qu'il faisait. Elle, ne pouvait rien faire. Si Danchou faisait cela, c'est que Feitan l'avait mérité, mais elle ne savait de quelle façon. Était-ce à cause de sa famille ? C'est parce qu'il l'avait ramené, c'est ça ?

Nobunaga sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps quand il vit le bout de ces choses pointues s'enfoncer dans le dos de l'asiatique. Feitan poussa un petit cri, plus de douleur que de surprise. Les pointes s'étaient enfoncées dans les sillons creusés par la lame précédente. Bien que Nobunaga n'aimait pas particulièrement Feitan, il l'avait toujours admiré pour ses qualités d'épéiste et aussi pour sa ténacité. Cette situation illustrait très bien cette dernière qualité. Même sous les coups de la torture, il ne bronchait quasiment pas. Le samouraï était certain que sous cette punition, tous les autres membres de la brigade auraient suppliés Kuroro d'arrêter. Feitan ne montrait presque pas de signes de souffrance jusqu'à présent.

Il était outré, et encore, "outré" était un euphémisme pour qualifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Jamais Franklin n'avait vu Kuroro faire preuve d'autant de cruauté envers un membre de la Brigade. Surtout Feitan. Il était celui qui torturait... pas celui qui se faisait torturer. Et puis, comment peut-on être inhumain face à une telle situation ? Il avait tué de sang-froid sa femme et son fils et s'attaquait maintenant au père qui n'avait sûrement pas eu encore le temps de réaliser la situation. Mais qu'essayait-il de prouver ? Qu'il était le chef ? Tout le monde le savait et l'avait toujours respecté, que voulait-il de plus ? Le torturer ainsi ne le mènerait à rien. Comme lui, Kuroro connaissait Feitan depuis longtemps. Il devait savoir que jamais Feitan ne s'abaisserait à dire quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas, même sous la torture. Il était obstiné.

Les pics du fouet restèrent plantée dans son dos après l'impact. Kuroro ne semblait pas vouloir les retirer. Il s'approcha de Feitan dont le dos était méconnaissable. Les pointes de ses cheveux étaient imbibées de sang. Son buste se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. D'un coup, sans crier gare, le chef de la troupe appuya son pied sur la lanière de cuir, enfonçant les pics jusqu'à leur base dans le dos de Feitan. Malgré sa précédente retenue, il hurla.

Phinks était indigné de la situation dans laquelle Feitan se trouvait. Il était humilié devant toute la Brigade ! Jamais on aurait du voir une telle scène en ces lieux. Les cônes avaient du lui casser les côtes. Là, Feitan souffrait, c'était évident. Son visage se tordait de douleur. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un autre cri. Kuroro retira l'objet du dos du brun, qui essaya d'étouffer une nouvelle exclamation, sans succès. Du sang apparu à la commissure de ses lèvres, les pics lui avaient sans doutes percé les poumons. À ce rythme là, il allait vraiment le mettre dans un sale état. Il fallait qu'il intervienne ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser la dignité de son ami se faire salir de la sorte. Il fit un pas dans la direction de Kuroro.

- Danchou ! Arrêtez ça ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a assez souffert comme ça ?

- Rappelle-toi qui donne les ordres ici, Phinks.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, soutient Franklin. Une telle cruauté ne vous ressemble pas...

- Je vous conseille de garder vos positions. Vous n'aimeriez pas être touché par l'attaque, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils restèrent à bonne distance. Puis, sans avoir prêté attention à leur discours, il replanta le terrible instrument dans la peau de Feitan. Il hurla une troisième fois, puis une quatrième fois plus forte encore lorsque le bourreau lui enfonça les épines dans la chair. Les trous que laissaient ce fouet - car, oui, c'était bel et bien des trous - étaient impressionnants et profonds. Feitan continuait de garder le silence.

- Eh bien, Feitan, qu'attends-tu exactement ? Tu vas finir par te vider de ton sang.

Et, à la surprise générale, l'asiatique dit ces quelques mots entre quelques respirations rauques :

- Je me fiche de mourir... Non seulement... vous avez tué ma famille... mais en plus... vous bafouez l'honneur de l'Araignée... jamais on s'est retrouvé dans ce genre... de situation... J'ai moins honte de me faire torturer... que continuer à vivre dans cette espèce... d'organisation souillée par votre orgueil...

Les autres le regardèrent et admirèrent son audace. Lui seul avait dit tout haut ce qu'eux pensaient tous bas. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il puisse être capable d'être aussi direct avec leur chef.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu à l'air de dire que j'ai transgressé les règles de l'Araignée. Mais parlons plutôt de toi.

Il se tourna vers son auditoire.

- Sa faute est d'avoir mêlé sa vie privée avec celle de l'Araignée. Une règle bien importante puisqu'elle peut influencer notre comportement. Hier, Feitan s'est fait tué. Croyez-vous que cela eut été possible sans qu'il sache son fils auprès de lui ? Non, bien sûr que non. (Il se tourna vers lui) Feitan, tu as brisé cette règle, tu en paye le prix. La seule condition que je t'ai imposée n'a pas encore été remplie-

- Et je ne la remplirai pas... ! Le coupa-t-il.

- C'est ton choix. Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mourir. Alors, soit obéissant.

Phinks tempêta une nouvelle fois, soutenu par Sharnalk et Machi en plus, cette fois-ci. Feitan continua son silence provocateur. Dans sa souffrance se discernait une forte détermination.

- Très bien, soupira Kuroro en refermant son livre, faisant par la même occasion disparaître le fouet à gros clous.

Et, par un coup vif, il donna un léger coup sur la nuque de Feitan qui s'évanouit une nouvelle fois.

- Machi, soigne ses blessures internes qui pourraient se révéler mortelles. Seulement celles-là, n'en guéri aucune autre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui..., répondit-elle à contre-cœur la concernée.

Pendant que Kuroro allait s'assoir plus loin pour lire, la majorité des membres se précipitèrent vers le blessé, dont les liens s'étaient défaits. Après avoir enlevé le haillon qu'il portait, Sharnalk le releva et Machi entreprit de le soigner. Ils s'indignèrent tous à voix basse du comportement de leur chef, même s'ils le respectaient tous. Ils trouvaient cela louche ; jamais un évènement de la sorte ne s'était produit.

- Machi, ne peux-tu pas soigner toutes ses blessures internes ? Danchou n'en saura rien !

- On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, Kalluto... On ne sait pas quel type de pouvoir il a acquit durant ces dernières années.

- On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état. C'est un de nos camarades, on doit être solidaires. Si on commence à jouer dans l'individualisme, on signe l'arrêt de mort de l'Araignée.

- Franklin a raison. On doit rester unis. L'inverse nous serait fatal.

- Je ne comprends pas le geste du chef... Pourquoi a-t-il tué sa femme et son fils ? Et pourquoi laisser Feitan dans un tel état ?

Leurs questions et remarques durèrent pendant quelques minutes. Machi soigna Feitan qui avait bel et bien des blessures dangereuses. Ses poumons étaient atteint et sérieusement. Heureusement que la manieuse de fils l'avait soigné aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroro se dirigea vers eux.

- Maintenant, nous allons aller là-haut, sur les toits. Prenez-le.

Sharnalk mis l'inconscient sur son dos, et toute la Brigade gravit les marches menant aux toits.

Le temps était sec, pas un brin de vent ne poussait les gros nuages gris qui s'entassaient dans les cieux. Le précédent tremblement de terre avait soulevé des particules de poussière qui donnait au paysage une légère opacité. Ils étaient sur un immeuble à la lisière de la ville fantôme. Derrière eux s'étendait une multitude de bâtiments plus délabrés les uns que les autres. La Brigade aimait bien ce paysage, elle s'y sentait dans son élément.

Une chaise se trouvait au milieu de la terrasse de plein air. Il installèrent Feitan dessus à la demande de Kuroro et lièrent ses poignets. Ils préféraient lui obéir, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de mal à Feitan. Pendant qu'ils s'exécutaient, ils purent voir une larme couler de l'œil de leur chef. Que lui arrivait-il ? L'inconscient s'éveilla quelques instants plus tard. Il semblait fatigué.

- Tu es réveillé ? Parfait. On va pouvoir reprendre. "Je ne les aime pas". Répète.

À ces mots les autres réagirent mais Kuroro leur ordonna sèchement de se calmer. Il fixa Feitan qui soutenait durement son regard, toujours sans un mot.

- Franklin ? Appela Kuroro.

Ce dernier se présenta devant lui.

- Casse-lui le bras.

- Je ne ferai pas ça, c'est hors de question.

- Comment ? Tu discutes mes ordres ?

- Je sais quelles sont les règles de la Brigade. Vos ordres sont indiscutables. Mais je préfère être exclu que devoir lui faire du mal. C'est une autre règle de la Brigade. Je préfère la respecter elle que votre ordre.

- Soit, dit Kuroro au grand étonnement de Franklin. Phinks, fais-le.

- Je suis de l'avis de Franklin.

Kuroro se tourna alors vers les autres membres qui approuvèrent les paroles de leurs camarades, et n'en firent rien.

- Bon, si personne ne se dévoue, je crois que je n'ai guère le choix...

Du nen émana des mains de Kuroro qu'il appuya sur le bras nu de l'asiatique. Plusieurs craquements parvinrent aux oreilles des autres membres qui n'osaient faire de gestes. Kuroro lui détruit ensuite l'avant bras. Feitan ne disait toujours rien et souffrait en silence. La seule chose qu'il faisait était de fixer son chef droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es résistant... On va voir ce que tu peux faire face à ça.

Il lui projeta une toute petite portion d'aura sur son buste. Les autres n'ayant pas activé leur _gyo_, ne comprirent l'action de Kuroro seulement lorsque Feitan paru être projeté en arrière, comme s'il avait eut été touché par une balle tirée à bout portant. Comme les autres, le blessé écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et ne tarda pas à cracher du sang. Il ne se mis à trembler qu'après la seconde attaque de Kuroro. Il n'éprouvait pas peur, mais la combinaison de toutes les douleurs de son corps commençait à être insupportable, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer selon Machi. Les blessures qu'il avait reçu des fouets étaient pour la plupart superficielles, mais à la vue de certains de leurs positionnements, elles devaient être particulièrement douloureuses.

Feitan haletait tout en regardant froidement Kuroro.

- Ils ont été résistants, ta fiancée et ton fils..., commença Kuroro.

Ces paroles piquèrent au vif le concerné. La fureur se fit plus dense dans son regard.

- Ton fils ne voulait pas me parler de ses pouvoirs. Je l'ai pourtant forcé à avouer, mais il n'a rien dit-

- _Tu as fait quoi, enfoiré ?!_ S'énerva Feitan dans sa langue natale.

- Ah non, je t'ai déjà donné l'occasion de parler, tu ne l'as pas prise, maintenant, tais-toi.

Il approcha sa main de la jambe du blessé et projeta son nen dessus. Les craquements furent plus forts que ceux du bras. Feitan ne pu retenir un cri. Là, il commençait à devenir dangereux à l'avis des autres. Si tout à l'heure, il a pu se maîtriser et qu'il ne peux plus maintenant, il ne fallait pas rester dans les environs. Il continua de proférer des menaces dans sa langue natale à l'encontre de Kuroro.

- Danchou ! Arrêtez ! Ça risque de mal finir !

- J'ai juste une dernière chose à lui montrer.

Il prit la tête de son cadet dans sa main et y projeta des images. Des flash seulement.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à comprendre que ce qu'il lui envoyait étaient des images du carnage qu'il avait fait. Ce fut trop pour l'asiatique qui après être resté un temps le regard vide, dégagea vivement sa tête de la main de Kuroro. Et, malgré la corde anti-nen avec laquelle le chef lui avait attaché les poignets, l'aura de Feitan se dégagea de son corps avec une force incroyable, sachant que son nen était censé être scellé. Ils s'écartèrent tous de lui. L'air se fit plus lourd d'un coup. Feitan se leva oubliant sa jambe cassée. Il cassa d'un coup les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets dans son dos. Une aura monstrueuse se dégagea de lui. Elle était si puissante que tous les membres sentirent comme un poids sur leur épaules qui les fit légèrement se courber.

Kuroro n'avait jamais vu un tel pouvoir, surtout au sein de la Brigade. Il était impressionné. Feitan devait être aussi fort que lui, voire plus encore... L'aura de ce dernier doubla de vivacité. C'était le moment ! Kuroro fit apparaître son livre. Feitan disparu. En réalité, il fut téléporté à plus de cinq cent mètres dans le désert qui se présentait devant eux.

Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il ne sentait plus son bras, ni sa jambe et encore moins son dos. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était son cœur. Kuroro lui avait montré des images de Tian et Ana en train d'être tué de sa main. Il sentit un flot d'émotions monter en lui. Son nen explosa et balaya les alentours dans de gros nuages de poussière. Il s'était retrouvé loin de la ville abandonnée ; un pouvoir de Kuroro ? Qu'importait. Si cet enfoiré pensait être en sécurité à cette distance, il se trompait lourdement.

Ses capacités fonctionnaient selon les états dans lesquels il se trouvait. Deux personnes en connaissaient les mécanismes : Ana et Phinks. Son pouvoir avait six formes en tout. Ces formes étant associées à la colère, la tristesse, l'orgueil, l'envie, le mécontentement et le désespoir. Ces états, très similaires pourtant, ne délivraient pas les mêmes attaques. La condition pour que ces techniques puissent être utilisées, était qu'elles nécessitaient la douleur pour être activées et pour déterminer la puissance du coup porté. S'il n'était pas blessé, il ne pouvait pas les utiliser. Feitan avait cependant trouvé un septième état mêlant certains des précédents. Il s'était promis de n'utiliser cet état qu'en cas d'extrême besoin. En effet, l'attaque lui faisait dépenser une énergie si considérable qu'il pouvait en mourir. Il avait tellement amélioré ses pouvoirs, qu'il pouvait atteindre Kuroro avec la porté d'une attaque normale. Mais la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mit, confirma son choix.

Il s'entoura de son armure rouge. "Pain Packer" murmura-t-il. Le temps d'un clignement de paupière, toute la pression disparue aux alentours. Tout son nen se concentra sur son corps. Les autres sentirent le danger qui arrivait. Ils ne pouvaient fuir. Peut-être que l'attaque n'arriverait pas à leur niveau...

"**FINAL** **BURST** !" Cria Feitan. À ce moment une coupole géante se créa au-dessus de l'attaquant. Elle grandit, grandit encore, s'étalant dans toutes les directions. Tout ce qui se trouva avalé par l'attaque devint un brasier ardent. La température était telle que, avant même que le feu n'arrive à eux, les autres membres de la Brigade auraient été brûlés s'ils n'avaient pas activé leur aura en guise de protection.

- Danchou ! Faut pas qu'on reste ici ! Lui cria Sharnalk. On va se faire carboniser !

Tous partirent se réfugier sur un toit qu'ils espéraient ne pas être à la portée de Feitan. Mais la vitesse à laquelle allait la vague enflammée ne leur permettrait pas de s'éloigner d'avantage. Feitan allait décimer à lui seul la Brigade Fantôme. Mais, alors que leurs espoirs s'étaient réduis à néant, Kuroro ouvrit son livre et matérialisa une barrière de nen. Le feu sembla se séparer en deux à leur niveau. La chaleur les contourna tous. Il les avait sauvés ! Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour Feitan alors ? Vu la quantité d'énergie qu'il dépensait, il allait y rester !

La sphère de feu s'étendit jusqu'à la ville et détruisit les premiers immeubles. On pouvait entendre au loin les cris de détresse des habitants de la capitale qui ne s'attendaient pas à un tel phénomène. On dénombra plus tard un centaine de morts et près du triple de blessés. Les premiers camions de pompiers arrivaient sur les lieux, essayant désespérément d'éteindre les flammes qui dévoraient les habitations. Deux hunters périrent sur place. Plus tard encore, des scientifiques et hunters professionnels rechercheraient la cause et l'auteur du carnage sans jamais les trouver. Ils avaient deviné le feu d'origine humaine, ayant retrouvé des traces de nen sur les lieux de l'incident.

De son côté, la Brigade Fantôme était toujours protégée par le mur de Kuroro. Mais celui-ci semblait s'affaiblir. Pour contrer un pouvoir si puissant, il fallait bien entendu une barrière puissante elle aussi. Et qui disait puissante, disait grande dépense d'énergie. Nobunaga s'en aperçut le premier et se dirigea vers son chef. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et activa son pouvoir pour le prêter à Kuroro. Bientôt, tout les autres l'imitèrent, et la barrière fut bien assez forte contre la déferlante enflammée qui leur était destinée.

Feitan commençait à sentir les forces quitter son corps petit à petit. Kuroro semblait avoir trouvé un moyen d'éviter son attaque. La fatigue le fit se mettre à genoux, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Lorsqu'il sût que son énergie était bientôt vidée, il décida de sortir l'as qu'il cachait dans sa manche. Il ne pouvait utiliser que son bras valide, mais cela suffirait. Il concentra les quelques forces qui lui restaient dans son bras droit, tout en maintenant son 'Final Burst'. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit son attaque prête, il la lança dans un dernier cri de rage vers Kuroro.

Un puissant jet de flamme jailli de sa paume tournée dans la direction de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme un traitre. Il traversa la fournaise pour aller pousser contre le mur de Kuroro. Le choc les surprirent tous. S'ils n'avaient pas aidé Kuroro quelques secondes plus tôt, ils seraient tous carbonisés à l'heure qu'il est. La puissance de ce jet de flamme était bien supérieure à celle de l'explosion. Ils y mirent toute leur force pour la stopper. Mais la barrière de Kuroro commença à se fissurer. Ils n'allaient plus tenir longtemps. Mais, alors qu'une deuxième fissure apparue, tout cessa brusquement.

Il n'avait pu tenir son ultime attaque qu'une vingtaine de secondes. Est-ce que ça avait été suffisant pour le tuer ? Feitan ne sut pas la réponse avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

o.O.o

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, Sharnalk et Machi se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Le sol était noir à perte de vue. L'attaque avait été si puissante qu'elle s'étendait de la ville fantôme jusqu'à York Shin, soit une distance de plus d'un kilomètre ! Terrifiant. Sharu diagnostiquait et Machi soignait, c'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. À première vue, ils crurent que le pire était arrivé. Mais Machi sentit son pouls, aussi faible était-il. Pendant que le blond lui listait les parties de son corps à guérir, elle s'appliquait à soigner les contusions les plus sévères. Quand ils l'estimèrent hors de danger, il le rapportèrent au repaire.

o.O.o

Il resta en convalescence quelques jours. Les blessures d'émission de nen pouvaient être mortelles, qu'est-ce qui été passé par la tête de Kuroro ?! Par chance, ses émissions avaient été légères ; il ne les avait pas envoyés avec l'intention de le tuer... Mais alors à quoi cela rimait-il ? Mais ce qui l'avait le plus affaiblit étaient sans aucun doute les attaques qu'il leur avait envoyé. Un pouvoir dangereux...

Les membres de la Brigade en discutèrent longuement entre eux, à l'abri de l'ouïe de la tête de l'Araignée. En voici le ressortit :

Kuroro avait tué la famille de Feitan. Son geste s'explique par le fait que Feitan n'avait pas respecté une des règles de la Brigade qui interdisait d'introduire sa famille au sein de l'organisation. Le geste de Kuroro était-il justifiable ? Non. Devait-il punir Feitan en le confrontant à la mort ? Non. Feitan a-t-il eut raison de vouloir le tuer ? Oui. De toute évidence Kuroro, connaissant les capacités de leur compagnon, et il savait que pour l'amener dans un état comme celui-là, il fallait le blesser aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il voulait donc voir les pouvoirs de Feitan à leur plus forte intensité. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Le but de Kuroro était-il de tuer Feitan ? Non. Personne n'osait parler de ce qui s'était passé avec leur chef.

Ils voulurent aller voir les dépouilles restées à l'étage. Cela faisait 2 jours, et personne ne s'y était - semblait-il - intéressé. Mais lorsque les quelques curieux entrèrent dans la pièce, il la trouvèrent totalement vide. Rien, pas même une tache de sang ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Feitan aurait-il eut une hallucination ? Non, sinon Kuroro ne serait pas entré dans son jeu. Tout cela était inexplicable.

- Ce n'était pas une illusion, commença Phinks. Pendant que vous le soigniez après ses premiers coups, je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil dans cette pièce. Ils étaient bel et bien là. Un funèbre spectacle, j'en comprends d'autant mieux la réaction de Feitan. Mais où les corps sont passés, c'est un vrai mystère.

o.O.o

Feitan reprit conscience deux jours plus tard. Ses blessures et le peux d'énregie qu'il lui restait l'empêchaient de bouger. Ce fut un miracle qu'il puisse être guéri, vu les coups qu'il s'était pris. Des cernes lui entouraient les yeux et il était plus pâle que de coutume. Déjà qu'il devait supporter la mort de Ana et Tian, les blessures en plus n'arrangeaient pas son état.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques jours et refusait de se nourrir. Les autres s'inquiétaient pour son état. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Son âme avait l'air d'être partie ailleurs.

Puis un matin, Kuroro revint vers lui.

- Je pense qu'on a assez attendu. On va commencer la seconde étape.

* * *

><p>Et de 5 ! Ça avance a un bon rythme, je suis contente ! J'aimerai finir cette fic avant la fin des vacs. Vos impressions ? J'en ai vraiment besoin, je n'en ai pas assez et c'est justement ce qui me permettrait d'avancer. Du reste, je vous remercie de lire cette fiction !<p>

Après ce chapitre sur la torture, vous devinez bien ce qui va suivre ;). Chapitre assez long, je vais essayer de faire le prochain de la même taille. Il faut absolument que l'on sente l'évolution mentale de notre personnage favori ! Sur ce, je vous dit "Au prochain chapitre !"


	6. Chapitre 6

Après une longue période d'absence, me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 6 ! J'ai eu du mal à l'organiser... Vous vous rendrez compte qu'au début, c'est un peu confus. Mais la suite rattrape ce médiocre début. Alors sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Machi et Sharnalk étaient à proximité et entendirent les mots de Kuroro. Ils se rapprochèrent vivement et s'interposèrent entre les deux hommes. Feitan, lui, restait assis. Il ne pouvait pas encore marcher tout seul. Sa blessure à la jambe avait été assez impressionnante, et même si Machi avait réussi à en soigner une partie, le blessé n'avait d'autres choix que le reste se soigne naturellement.

- Danchou, on ne peut pas vous laisser l'approcher, commença Sharnalk. Vous avez faillit le tuer à plusieurs reprises, on ne peut pas prendre le risque que ça se reproduise.

La manieuse de fils et le blond se regardèrent. Machi prit la parole à son tour :

- On s'est concertés avec les autres membres... et on a décidé que ce serait mieux si vous restiez à une bonne distance de Feitan. On s'est mis d'accord sur deux mètres cinquante.

Kuroro parût légèrement étonné. Il souria, amusé.

- Quelle précision.

- On a juste fait la moyenne de ce que tout le monde proposait, lui expliqua Sharnalk. Vous ne protestez pas ?

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? La majorité est d'accord. C'est comme si l'on votait une nouvelle règle, n'est-ce pas ? Si tout le monde approuve, je ne peux que vous imiter.

- Très bien. C'est mieux comme ça je pense. Encore une dernière chose : si vous voulez lui parler, il doit y avoir au moins deux membres de la Brigade à vos côtés.

Il acquiesa. Les deux partenaires ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Kuroro accepte aussi facilement. Il était le chef, et pourtant était d'accord avec leurs nouvelles règles. C'était un peu louche. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, son comportement n'était pas le même. Le chef de l'Araignée reprit subitement la parole :

- Mais je tiendrai quand même à une chose. Vous imposez de nouvelles règles, je peux aussi exiger quelque chose, pas en tant que règle, mais en tant qu'ordre.

Ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il arrive arrivait. Kuroro était très malin. Il avait vu clair dans leur jeu et répliquait avec une chose contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient riposter. Les ordres du chef étaient absolus. Qu'allait-il demander ? Les deux avaient peur de sa sollicitation.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous demanderez simplement de ne pas m'interrompre lorsque je converse avec lui.

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de faire le moindre commentaire :

- D'ailleurs, je vais commencer maintenant.

Feitan avait écouté toute la conversation, mais sincèrement, il s'en fichait complètement. Pourquoi les autres avaient décidés de ça ? C'était inutile. Il passait pour le faible maintenant et en temps normal, il avait horreur de ça. Mais ce n'était pas sa personne qui occupait ses pensées, mais celles qui venaient de perdre la vie. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser la situation. Il n'avait jamais perdu de personnes à qui il tenait auparavant. Il y avait bien eut Uvo et Paku il y a quelques années, mais eux, c'était différent. Ils étaient tous des compagnons de combat et, même s'il était vrai qu'ils entretenaient tous des liens d'amitié, ils étaient tous prêt à donner leur vie à tout instant. Ils étaient la Brigade Fantôme. Ana et Tian étaient sa famille et même s'il avait mit du temps à le comprendre, c'étaient eux les êtres les plus précieux à ses yeux. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, Feitan réalisait que leur absence créait un vide en lui, qui croissait à mesure qu'il prennait conscience de la situation. Il ne savait pas ce que Kuroro lui voulait, et de toute façon, il s'en moquait. Il pouvait lui faire ou lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait, l'asiatique avait perdu le goût de vivre. Kuroro parla :

- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. C'est très important. Cela concerne les personnes que tu viens de perde. Si je choisi de te parler d'eux maintenant, c'est premièrement pour que tu en saches un peu plus sur les circonstances de leur mort et deuxièmement parce que je sais que tu ne m'attaqueras pas. Tes blessures t'immobilisent et la quantité de nen que tu as dépensé l'autre jour t'a vidé de toute énergie. Tu ne pourrais m'attaquer même si l'envie t'en prenait.

Le concerné ne voulait pas lui répondre. Si c'était ce qu'il attendait, il allait être déçu. Il se contentrait seulement de le regarder de ses yeux remplis de haine.

- "Ana", c'était bien le prénom de ta fiancée, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, je dois dire qu'elle a résisté jusqu'au bout. Lorsque je suis arrivé, on aurait dit qu'elle m'attendait. Elle était sur ses gardes. C'est ce qui m'a amené à croire qu'elle avait des pouvoirs psychiques. Elle s'est levée et s'est mise en travers de la pièce, sûrement pour protéger ton fils...

L'asiatique avait envie de lui tordre le cou, mais son état affaiblit l'en empêchait.

- Elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici. Et sais-tu ce que je lui ai dit ? Que je venais la tuer. Aussi simplement que ça. Je ne lui ait pas laissé le temps de répondre, et je les ai tués. Tu aurais vu son expres-

- ALLEZ VOUS-EN ! Le coupa Feitan.

- Vous devriez arrêtez, Danchou, lui conseilla le blond.

- Très bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Kuroro se leva et s'en retrouna à ses occupations littéraires.

Ce n'était pas pour se divertir que Kuroro allait parler à Feitan. Il voulait le pousser à bout, voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait tenir sans craquer. Il allait y aller petit à petit. Chaques jours, il lui donnerait de plus en plus de détails concernant les morts de Tian et Ana. Il était impatient d'obtenir les résultats de sa petite expérience. Feitan se révélait fascinant, et pour l'instant, tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Il était heureux, même si ça l'atristait de devoir faire subir tout cela à Feitan. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Aujourd'hui, il lui avait parlé d'Ana. Il y allait petit à petit. Il lui en reparla une fois le soir, avant que tous ne s'endorment, histoire qu'il puisse penser à quelque chose pendant la nuit. Une petite insomnie serait la bienvenue pour son étude.

***JOUR 2***

Il s'assit en face de lui, comme il allait en prendre l'habitude les jours qui suivirent. Machi et Sharnalk étaient encore à ses côtés. La manieuse de fils continuait de soigner le blessé. Ils n'aimait pas que Kuroro ait ces conversations avec Feitan, il avait assez souffert comme ça. Mais Kuroro les avait eu à leur propre jeu avec un coup encore plus fort.

- Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas te parler de ta fiancée, commença-t-il, je pense qu'il est tout aussi important, voire plus, que je te fasse part du comportement héroïque de ton premier fils. J'ai d'abord tué Ana, comme je te l'ai expliqué. Mais ce petit garçon s'est jeté sur moi, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Du nen à commencé à s'echapper de ses mains. Il a bien fallit me toucher ! Mais bon, je suis plus rapide qu'un enfant. Je lui ait planté mon poignard dans le ventre et lui ait fait une belle plaie. Il s'est effondré silencieusement. Ah non ! Je me trompe ! Je pense que le mot "papa" a un rapport avec toi, non ? C'est la dernière chose qu'il a dit.

Feitan bouillonait intérieurement. Comment osait-il ? Il avait envie de l'éttriper, mais son self-control prenait le dessus. S'il rentrait dans son jeu, il ne pourrait pas en sortir. Et ça ferait trop plaisir à Kuroro. Déjà qu'hier il lui avait parlé, il n'allait pas commettre la même faute. Le regard noir marchait plutôt bien, mais l'entendre parler de Tian était trop douloureux. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux pendant les derniers mois et sa mort était pire que tout à accepter. Ainsi, il avait fermé les yeux pendant le monologue de Kuroro et essayait d'ignorer ses paroles. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Psycologiquement, il était trop faible ; il ne pouvait se défendre contre les coups de poignards que son chef lui envoyait.

Il se mis à respirer plus fort. Son coeur battait plus vite à cause du récit. Il se refusait d'admettre que cela s'était passé comme ça.

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, comme cela, je ne me ferai pas interrompre. Je reviendrai plus tard continuer mon histoire.

Il revint le soir, lui reparla de Tian, s'en alla. La réaction de Feitan fut la même.

***JOUR 3***

Il arriva à se remettre debout. Il lui fallait quand même une aide pour se tenir droit, sa jambe était encore trop abîmée. Il ne restait pas debout longtemps, il ne marchait pas, il se contentait juste de rester adossé contre les débris de mur éparpillés à travers la grande salle. Phinks et Sharnlak étaient à ses côtés et Kalluto les observaient de loin. Kuroro s'approcha du groupe.

- Ah non, Danchou, vous ne pouvez pas lui parler ! Dit Phinks.

- Essayerais-tu de discuter mes ordres ? Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? Ceci est un ordre, il est incontestable.

Il parla froidement, ce qui eut effet de remettre le blond à sa place.

- Très bien, nous nous sommes compris. (Se tournant vers Feitan) Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Oh pardon, je doute que tu veuilles me répondre. Tant pis, je souhaite quand même te parler. Je n'ai pas encore fini mon récit. Je suis persuadé que tu as hâte de connaître la suite de l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui c'est de ton deuxième fils dont je vais te parler. Et oui, un fils, encore un autre. Vous le saviez ? Ou est-ce que vous aviez préféré garder la surprise pour le jour de sa naissance ? Tu bats des records, Feitan. De tous les membres de la Brigade Fantôme, tu es bien le seul qui ait pu fonder une famille. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de la voir réduite à néant ? Tu y as pris goût, je le vois bien, mais était-ce vraiment la chose à faire ? Nous ne desirons pas ce genre de choses ici, tu entraves les règles. Tu comprends maintenant mieux, j'en suis sûr, la raison de mon acharnement sur toi. Enfin bon, je m'égare. Ta fiancée n'a même pas hurlé lorsque j'ai plongé ma main dans son ventre et en ai retiré son enfant. Quel courage ! Elle est tombée à terre, le cordon ombilical s'est arraché. Je les ai tous les deux laissé mourir dans leur propre sang. Hé bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es tout pâle ! Ne me dit pas que tout cela te dégoûte, Feitan. Ici, c'est toi le pro de la torture. Phinks, emène-le dehors. Un peu d'air frais lui fera le plus grand bien.

Phinks s'exécuta, plus pour Feitan que pour Kuroro. Il était devenu vraiment cinglé ! L'Araignée n'aurait pas dû rester séparée aussi longtemps... Son ami était vraiment mal, même s'il ne parlait pas, son expression suffisait à deviner les souffrances qu'il était en train de traverser. Il devait se sentir honteux. Phinks le connaissait assez pour pouvoir prédire la moindre de ses émotions. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher seul, mais maintenant qu'il était mal - rien qu'à en voir la paleur de son visage - sa capacité de déplacement était réduite à néant.

Ils restèrent dehors une dizaine de minutes. Sharnalk aussi était sorti pour voir comment se sentait l'asiatique. Ce dernier était assis sur un bout de mur et fixait douloureusement le vide. Les deux autres hommes étaient partis discuter à l'écart. Ils continuaient de s'indigner du comportement de Kuroro. Non, ce n'était décidement pas normal. Pauvre Feitan, lui qui voulait juste être heureux, a vu son rêve s' effondrer. Et de quel droit ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de lui faire cela, Feitan a toujours été un membre exemplaire de la Brigade. Il est très investi et n'a jamais commis aucune faute. Il avait toujours eu une attitude très respectueuse envers Kuroro, et celui-ci ne lui en était pas reconnaissant.

Les deux hommes revinrent vers Feitan. Il n'avait pas changé de position.

- Feitan ?

- Je n'y arrive pas...

Ces quelques mots supprirent les deux hommes qui se regardèrent.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'arrive pas à accepter tout ça, dit-il en soulevant la tête vers ses interlocuteurs. Leur mort... c'est...

Il ne put finir sa phrase et replongea son regard dans le vide. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans un mot. Jusqu'où cette histoire le mènerait ? Même sa voix avait changé ; son ton froid qui le caractérisait depuis toujours s'était transformé en voix morne et neutre. Elle avait perdu toute trace de vie. Mais, alors que les deux hommes allaient s'éloigner de nouveau pour laisser Feitan à ses pensées, ce dernier entreprit de se lever seul du muret. Il arriva à se tenir debout, mais les deux blonds accourèrent en le priant de se ménager et lui rappellèrent que ces blessures n'étaient pas tout à fait guéries. Il repoussa leur paroles d'un geste de la main et commença à déambuler en direction du repaire.

- Arrête Feitan ! Tes blessures vont se rouvrir !

Le concerné se retourna subitement.

- Ne m'approchez pas !

Ils se figèrent sur place, surpris.

- Je... Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je ne veux pas d'aide, vous entendez !

Ses paroles surprirent les deux hommes. D'un coup, il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa motivation.

Il atteignit l'entrée du bâtiment délabré et prit appui lourdement sur un pan de mur en haletant. L'agitation qu'il avait provoqué attira l'attention des autres membres. Ils le regardèrent, ébahis. Son regard avait retrouvé un part de férocité, il chercha Kuroro en balayant la pièce du regard.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

L'asiatique tourna furieusement sa tête dans sa direction. Le traite se tenait derrière lui, et se contentait de sourire. Feitan se dirigea vers lui lentement. Sa démarche ressemblait à celle d'un zombie, à cause notamment de sa jambe cassée, et il faut dire que les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux n'arrangeaient pas ce portrait sinistre.

- Pourquoi, commença-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez autant sur moi ? La vie d'Ana et de mes fils ne vous a pas suffit, il faut que vous continuyez à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? Si vous me détestez tant, alors tuez moi ! Je ne demande que ça ! De toute façon, plus rien ne me retient ici ! Et ne venez pas me raconter que c'est votre pitié qui vous en empêche. Vous n'avez eu aucun scrupule pour ma fiancée et mes enfants, alors oser affronter l'étape suivante sans la faire durer !

Il arriva à sa hauteur. L'accusé ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis, sans crier gare, avec une rapidité assez surprenante compte tenu de son état, Feitan, en un battement de cil, fit apparaître son sabre, prit la main du Kuroro, y plaça la garde et pointa l'extrémité pointue de la lame sur son propre coeur. Il y eut un bref mouvement de panique dans la salle, tout le monde retint son souffle. Kuroro leva sa main libre, interdisant à quiconque de faire le moindre geste. Feitan tenait la lame de sa main valide. Il la serait si fort que son sang commençait à perler son poignet.

- Je vous en donne maintenant l'occasion, alors ne la manquez pas.

Il le fixa dans les yeux, déterminé. Après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, Kuroro se décida à prendre la parole.

- Feitan... Je n'ai nulle attention de te tuer. Si je fais tout ça, ce n'est pas une raison particulière ; tout cela à un but bien précis. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Cependant, je dois l'admettre, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel élan de bravoure de ta part. Tu m'impressionnes. Ta petite intervention aura fait avancer les choses. Mais je doute que tu veilles toujours mourir si tu avais connaissance de mes réelles motivations...

- Rien ne rachète des morts...vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- En effet, tu as raison. Une chose est sûre cependant : je refuse de te tuer, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard. Nous avons besoin de personnes comme toi dans la Brigade Fantôme. Alors ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal inutilement, et range-moi ce sabre.

Feitan s'exécuta, à la surprise de tous ; lui aussi devait avoir sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Tu ne dois tout de même pas oublier que tu as commit une faute, et que celle-ci doit être punie. Je n'arrêterai pas avant d'en avoir décidé.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla plus loin. A peine avait-il fait quatre mètres que Feitan s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait dépensé trop d'énergie a être resté debout et en plus d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs pour matérialiser son sabre. Les autres se précipitèrent sur lui et le tinrent à l'écart de leur chef le restant de la soirée.

***JOUR 4***

De jour en jour, son état empirait. Feitan avait trop puisé dans ses ressources mine de rien. Son discours de la veille l'avait vidé. Il était obligé de rester assis toute le journée. Il n'osait pas l'admettre, mais le fait de s'être opposé au chef et de lui avoir tenu son discours, lui avait demandé une force psychologique dont il ne disposait pas au moment voulu, et il se trouvait maintenant incapable d'une quelconque répartie.

C'est dans une situation comme celle-là que Kuroro en profiterait pour attaquer. Mais ce jour-là, contrairement aux attentes des autres pattes de l'Araignée, Kuroro n'en profita pas pour abbatre Feitan, même s'il en avait largement les moyens. Il lui parla encore de Ana et de Tian, de leur réactions, bref, de choses qu'il avait déjà dit, en rajoutant quelques détails, peut-être inventés d'ailleurs. Pourquoi se serait-il pris la peine de faire attention à tout ce qui se passait ? Quand on tue, on se fiche de ce que peuvent penser les victimes.

Feitan n'avait même plus l'air d'écouter, il était détruit, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il ne suffisait sûrement de pas grand chose pour le faire craquer. Kuroro le savait, il ne devait qu'attendre le bon moment. Le brun avait le regard perdu dans le vide, ses cernes étaient devenues encore plus marquées qu'avant et il était d'une paleur maladive.

La journée se passa très rapidement, une fois de plus. Une petite expédition fut organisée en ville, histoire de "prendre l'air". Il avait laissé Feitan avec Sharnalk et Phinks non seulement pour qu'ils prennent soin du blessé, mais aussi pour les "punir" d'avoir discuté ses ordres. Les deux hommes se moquaient bien de ce dernier détail, ce qu'il leur importait était de surveiller Feitan. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire dans cet état. La veille, il était prêt à perdre la vie et, même s'il était faible, il pourrait très bien reprendre ses dernières forces pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Mais il n'en fût rien. Feitan n'était pas en état de faire le moindre geste. Il ne dit rien de toute la journée.

***JOUR 5***

Il avait encore fait une nuit blanche, c'était sa deuxième de la semaine. Il devait se torturer l'esprit avec les évènements qui étaient successivement en train de mettre du désordre dans sa vie. Lors de leur escursion en ville, Machi en avait profité pour acheter quelques somnifères, ils seraient d'une grande utilité dans les jours suivants.

C'est aujourd'hui qui Kuroro avait décidé de frapper. En début d'après midi, il se dirigea vers le pauvre asiatique qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

- Bien, je vais t'accorder un privilège que je t'ai gardé jusqu'ici. Cela te ferait-il plaisir de voir les dernières images de ta femme et de tes fils ?

Le concerné sembla réagir aux paroles du chef.

- Je prends cela pour un oui. J'espère que tu te remémore bien tout ce que je t'ai conté jusqu'à présent.

Il tendit sa main dans sa direction, la paume vers le visage du malheureux. Aussitôt, plusieurs membres de l'Araignée s'interposèrent. Et, comme pour donner une réponse à leur geste, il leur dit :

- Ne soyez pas autant sur vos gardes. J'ai promi de ne pas l'approcher de trop près, et je respecterai cette promesse.

- Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?

- Rien qui ne lui fasse du mal physiquement, soyez en rassurés.

- Quoique vous fassiez, ce ne sera pas dans son intérêt. Arrêtez tout de suite.

Mais avant que Kuroro n'ai pu baisser son bras, il entendirent le blessé reprendre son souffle bruyamment avant de s'arrêter de respirer. Ils se retournèrent brusquement, de peur qu'il soit en train de s'étouffer. Mais ils avaient faux. Feitan avait redressé la tête dans la direction de la main de Kuroro, et écarquillait les yeux dont le regard était perdu dans le vide. Phinks se pencha vers son ami et le prit par les épaules.

- Hey ! Fei ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Il le secoua légèrement pour tenter de lui faire recouvrer ses esprits, mais en vain. Machi se retourna furieusement vers le chef.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Quand est-ce que tout cette mascarade va cesser ?! Danchou, vous avez vraiment dépassé les bornes...

- Je suis désolé pour tout cela. Mais quand il en sera temps, je vous expliquerai mes raisons. En réalité, il ne s'est pas vraiment passé quelque chose à l'instant. Feitan a réagi à une technique que je lui avait déjà porté lors de notre altercation sur le toit du bâtiment. J'ai juste activé ce qui permet de la faire surgir de nouveau. Mais si vous désirez réellement savoir ce qu'il se passe en moment, je vais vous le dire : il est en train de vivre l'instant ou j'ai massacré sa famille.

- Vous... Vous êtes vraiment une pourriture ! s'écria Machi, hors de ses gonds. Vous vous rendez compte de dans quoi est tombée l'Araignée ?! Elle se ronge elle même de l'intérieur ! La tête a décidé de dévorer ses propres membres ! Comptez vous faire passez le même sort au reste de la troupe ?

- Machi a raison, Danchou, intervint Franklin. Jusqu'alors, on a préféré ne rien faire, ou du moins le minimum. Nous penssions que vous cesseriez ces persécutions. Mais le résultat est là, nous allons devoir réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire de vous...

- Je comprends tout à fait vos sentiments, ô comme je vous comprends. Je vous demande juste un peu de patience et vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Je pense que notre patience a atteint ses limites, intervint Nobunaga.

- Regardez seulement l'état dans lequel vous avez mit Feitan ! Hurla Phinks, toujours aux côtés de son ami.

Feitan, lui, était resté dans la même position. On aurait dit que la scène se déroulait devant lui. Il tremblait un peu, mais sans plus. Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, laissait échapper un souflle régulier. Mais bientôt ses yeux s'aggrandirent plus encore, le désespoir envahit progressivement son regard. Il devait sûrement avoir atteint le moment où Kuroro tue Ana. Sa détresse s'accentua quelque seconde après, au moment où son deuxième fils périt, mais le pire resta Tian qui, comme Danchou l'avait annocé, mourru en appellant son père.

C'en fût trop pour Feitan qui n'avait plus les nerfs suffisant pour rester de marbre face à une telle situation. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Phinks , constatant l'état de son ami, tenta de nouveau de le fait sortir de sa prison psychologique. Sharnalk intervint à son tour, d'une voix menaçante que personne ne lui connaissait.

- Danchou, ça suffit !

Tout le monde se tourna dans sa direction surprit de sa soudaine irruption. Kuroro baissa aussitôt la main touché par le ton du blond. Aussitôt, Feitan redevint lui-même, et baissa la tête. Il garda ses yeux humides grands ouverts. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain. L'horreur qu'il avait vu le marquerait toute sa vie, peut-être avait-elle eu un impact sur sa personnalité. Pourvu que ça ne l'ait pas trop changé... Mais le plus important maintenant était de s'occuper de lui. On verrait les détails plus tard.

Feitan porta une de ses main à son visage, aparemment, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il fixa sa main, perdu dans ses pensées. Phinks ne savait que faire.

- Feitan ?

Mais, malgré son appel, il ne répondit pas. L'avait-il seulement écouté ?

o.O.o

Ana... Tian... Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Pourquoi Danchou avait-il mit autant de cruauté dans cet acte de barbarie. _Barbarie_ ? Mais lui-même n'avait-il déjà pas commit pire ? Si. Bien sûr que oui. Mais pourquoi le fait de voir cette atrocité employé sur ses proches le mettaient-il dans cet état ? Parce que c'était sa famille. Oui, c'est cela. Ces dernières années l'avaient changées. Il était devenu un autre homme, toujours aussi cruel, certes, mais il avait apprit ce qu'était l'amour, et plus précisemment : l'amour d'une famille. Une situation assez ironique, surtout venant de lui, pensait-il souvent.

Mais, étrangement, ce n'était qu'après leur mort qu'il avait réalisé à quel point cette famille lui était indispensable. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on perd une chose que l'on se rend compte de sa réelle importance.

Ca faisait mal... Horriblement mal. Étaient-ce des larmes sur ses joues ? Il pleurait ? Il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, c'était bien la première fois. Ana était partie, Tian aussi. En une nuit l'amour de sa vie et son unique fils étaient mort. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître son deuxième... Tout ce bonheur réduit à néant.

Phinks était près de lui. Il lui parlait, mais Feitan n'entendait rien de ce qu'il lui disait. Les autres avaient l'air aussi de s'agiter autour de lui. Mais encore une fois, il n'entendait rien. Il eut un soubresaut. Puis un autre. D'autres larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il en ait le contrôle. Non, il ne fallait pas que les autres le voient comme ça, il ne voulait pas.

Il tenta de se lever. Phinks l'aida sans rien dire. Qu'il était pitoyable, il n'arrivait même pas à se mettre debout, et quand il y arriva, tout son corps trembla. Au prix d'un ultime effort, il se dégagea des mains de Phinks et s'éclipsa à la vitesse éclair. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

o.O.o

Les autres étaient tristes pour Feitan. Il avait craqué. Certains l'avaient vu pleurer, d'autres en étaient moins sûrs. Feitan était un meurtrier sanguinaire. De toute la Brigade, il était un de ceux - voire celui - qui avaient le moins de pitié. Jamais il n'avait versé de larmes, il n'avait jamais connu la tristesse, l'amertume et tout ces autres sentiments négatifs. Kuroro l'avait confronté à tous en moins d'une semaine, la réaction de Feitan était tout à fait normale.

Quand Feitan se leva, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Il ne s'en apperçut même pas. Puis, il disparût en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Kuroro fût le premier à reprendre la parole.

- Pour tout vous dire, je pensais qu'il craquerait avant. Il m'a vraiment impressionné.

A sont tour, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il souriait comme si le plus grand des bonheur venait d'arriver.

- Je suis vraiment fier que l'Araignée soit pourvue d'une personne telle que lui. Mais surtout, je suis honoré que Feitan possède des compagnons d'armes tels que vous. Une telle solidarité, une telle compassion venant de vous me comble de bonheur et me rassure en tout point.

Les autres le fixèrent. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Il continua.

- Si cela peut vous consoler, tout cela est fini. Tout cet acharnement est terminé, soyez-en certains.

- Danchou, commença Machi, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord ici pour que vous nous donniez quelques explications. Fini les cachotteries.

- Tu as parfaitement raison Machi, je vais tout vous dire. Mais je vous préviens, ça risque d'être un peu long.

Pendant près d'une heure, Kuroro expliqua tout, tout dans le moindre détail. Les autres lui posèrent des questions. Les révélations qu'il leur fit les laissa sans voix, il ne savaient plus comment se sentir.

- Danchou, il ne faut pas oublier Feitan, intervint Franklin. C'est quand même lui qui a dû tout endurer, seul. Comptez-vous lui dire ?

- Non, pas encore. Je lui réserve tout cela pour dans quelques mois. Je suis persuadé qu'il comprendra.

- Vu comme ça..., commença Phinks. Mais il vous en voudra, il vous en voudra beaucoup. Déjà que vous êtes devenu la pire personne de son entourage, il vous en voudra encore plus après. Quoique..., il s'arrêta un temps. Moui... C'est Feitan, on ne peux pas prévoir comment il réagira.

- D'ailleurs Phinks, en parlant de Feitan, tu devrais aller voir comment il va, proposa Kuroro. Cela fait une heure qu'il n'est pas réapparut, j'espère qu'il n'a rien fait de stupide, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Même s'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment, je doute que Feitan fasse ce genre de chose.

- Même en état de dépression ?

Phinks ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers l'étage. Il avait une petite idée d'où l'asiatique s'était réfugié.

Il arriva dans la pièce. Une vaste pièce délabré comme les autres. Ils avaient souvent parlé ici tous les deux, avec parfois Sharu ou Shizuku. Ils en avaient passé des heures dans cette pièce. Souvent, Feitan ne disait pas grand chose, mais prenait toujours parti dans la conversation. Et dire que toutes ces années, il y avait eu Ana... Qui s'en serait douté ? Il avait eu mille occasions pour en parler, mais ne l'a jamais fait. De plus, Feitan n'avait pas choisi cette salle pour rien ; il savait que Phinks viendrait à un moment ou à un autre, et lui facilitait la tâche de le retrouver. Il avait peut-être besoin de quelqu'un finalement...

Feitan était assis sur un pan de mur effondré et avait posé sa tête contre le mur qui s'érigeait à sa droite. Il avait une mine affreuse. Phinks s'approcha de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dise le fin mot de cette histoire. Si Danchou voulait lui réserver ces révélations pour plus tard, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Une heure plus tôt, il était prêt à ne plus jamais lui faire confiance, mais depuis qu'il leur avait tout avoué, il est vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas lui donner totalement tort... enfin si ! Mais moins qu'avant, il avait grandement allégé sa peine.

- Feitan ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Comment veux-tu que ça aille...? Murmura-t-il.

- Ecoute, je ne peux absolument pas me mettre à ta place. Je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu, ni vu ce que tu as vu. Danchou a été particulièrement cruel avec toi, trop cruel. Il est impardonnable. Rien ne pourra racheter ce qu'il a fait. Alors ce que je veux savoir, moi mais aussi les autres, c'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'ai plus nulle part où aller, plus personne à retrouver... Ma vie a été complètement...anihilée.

- Tu restes parmi nous ?

- Je ne devrais pas... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'entête à rester en vie. Mais... quelque chose au fond de moi m'oblige à rester. C'est assez ironique, hein ?

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, il avait tourné la tête vers Phinks et lui avait sourit tristement. Il reprit ensuite son masque habituel.

- Je me suis souvent demandé ces derniers jours qu'est-ce que j'avais pu faire à Danchou. Mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas.

- Tu sais, commença Phinks en s'asseyant non loin de son camarade, cela fait plusieurs années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, Danchou a peut-être tout simplement pété un cable, c'est tout.

Feitan ne répondit pas pendant un moment, il s'était remit à fixer le vide devant lui. Puis il déclara :

- Pourquoi les a-t-il tués ? Ils ne méritaient pas la mort et...et Tian...il était si jeune encore, il...il avait toute la vie devant lui...

Sa voix se perdit. Il se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

- Fei...

- NON PHINKS ! hurla-t-il. RIEN ! RIEN NE L'OBLIGEAIT A LES TUER ! ILS N'AVIAENT RIEN FAIT !... POUR UNE FOIS... POUR UNE FOIS QUE... que j'étais...que j'étais...

Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure, mais Phinks cru entndre le mot "_heureux_" à la fin. Il avait envie d'aider son ami, il ne voulait pas qu'il se laisse ronger par les ténèbres. Qu'allait-il adevenir de lui ? Il allait avoir besoin de soutient, et pas que de lui, mais de tout le monde, c'est ce à quoi _il_ s'était attendu, non ? Feitan avait trop souffert. Personne ne devrait connaître ça dans sa vie. Et Feitan était loin d'être le plus sensible à ce genre d'évènement. Si Danchou avait choisi une autre personne, l'effet aurait été d'une tout autre nature...

Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre ce fameux jour où Danchou lui révèlerait toute l'histoire.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait un an que le drame s' était produit. Depuis, la vie avait repris son cours. L'Araignée ne s' était pas démantelée. Chacun de ses membres, même en y ayant mis le temps, avaient finalement plus ou moins pardonné Kuroro. Pendant presque deux mois, Feitan n'avait quasiment rien fait. Peut-être que Kuroro ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit autant attaché à sa famille. L'asiatique s'était renfermé sur lui-même et passait la majorité de ses journées seuls. Les autres essayaient parfois de l'inclure dans leurs activités, mais ces tentatives se soldaient généralement par un échec.

Feitan errait, autant que dans la ville abandonnée que dans York Shin City. Cette dernière est vaste, on pouvait y rester pendant des heures. Il s'y passe toujours quelque chose, allant du mariagne au meurtre. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Feitan aimait bien ce climat. Peut-être parce qu'il lui premettait de penser à autre chose...

Un jour, il arriva près d'un immeuble en feu. Il entendit par hasard qu'il restait une femme et son enfant au cinquième, et personne ne pouvait atteindre la zone enflammée. Presque instinctivement, il passa les barrières de sécurité, prit deux masques à gaz qui traînaient, et partit vers l'immeuble en feu. Quand les pompiers se rendirent compte que quelqu'un était en train de se diriger vers les flammes, ils crièrent pour essayer de le faire revenir. Ce fut inutile. Après quelques sauts d'une légèreté et d'une vitesse suprenantes, Feitan atteignit l'étage en question. Il entendit des personnes tousser. Devant lui, il y avait une femme. Il lui tendit un masque.

- Mon fils est coincé dans sa chambre !

Il se tourna dans la direction qu'elle indiquait. Des poutres barraient le passage. Une petite silhouette fit son apparition. Il alla à sa rencontre. L'écart entre les poutres lui permit juste de placer le masque sur le visage de l'enfant.

- Garde ça sur ta tête. Je reviens te chercher dans deux minutes.

Il amena la mère en bas, en lieu sûr, près des personnes compétentes. Il ne su pas si son imagination lui joua des tours, mais il cru entendre des applaudissements juste avant qu'il ne remonte. Cette fois, il passa par la fenêtre de la chambre de l'enfant. Il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans... comme Tian. Quand il le prit dans ses bras, une foule de souvenirs lui traversa l'esprit. Il y repenserait plus tard, là n'était pas le moment adéquate. Il rapporta l'enfant auprès de sa mère, qui se précipita sur lui. Elle le remercia autant qu'elle le put. Il ne dit quasiment rien, si ce n'est : "C'est rien, c'était naturel...". La femme ne prêta pas attention à son ton détaché, presque monotone. Il se hâta de partir avant que les média n'arrivent. Manquerait plus qu'il passe pour un héros.

Irrésistiblement, il s'était précipé pour sauver la vie de cette et de son enfant. Inconsciement, ils lui avaient rappelé Ana et Tian. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre des êtres chers. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ressente ça. De quel côté cela le plaçait-il en définitive ? Son rôle n'était-il pas d'ôter la vie plutôt que de la sauver ?

Bien qu'il eût voulu garder cet "exploit" secret, les autres membres ne tardèrent pas à l'apprendre. En effet, les media n'étant pas arrivés, un imbécile avait eu l'idée de filmer la scène avec son téléphone. Tous les média en parlaient et il faisait la une de quelques journeaux. Fort heureusement, l'appareil était de mauvaise qualité et on ne reconnaissait pas le visage de Feitan si on ne le connaissait pas déjà. Les autres membres n'insistèrent pas sur cet évènement : ils ne voulaient pas l'embêter d'avantage.

o.O.o

Peu après, Feitan recommença à participer aux activités de l'Araignée. Il semblait avoir fait son deuil, et se joignait de nouveau aux conversations. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait même de sourire. Cela rassurait les autres de voir qu'il allait mieux.

Un jour, ils partirent dans une ville voisine pour quelques comptes à régler. Kuroro prit Feitan à part.

- Je vois que tu vas mieux, j'en suis ravi.

- Pas grâce à vous.

- Feitan, je t'ai dit que tout ce que je faisais avait un but.

- Alors, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot !

- Très bien. Il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai entendu parler d'une expédition pour le nouveau monde. Cependant, on m'a imposé des conditions. Vois-tu, la survie y est extrêmement difficile. De plus, il faut être sûr que tout le monde puisse se soutenir, que la cohésion, l'unité du groupe soit au meilleur niveau. Pourquoi ? Parce que, là-bas, personne ne peut espérer survivre seul, quelle que soit sa condition physique. L'entraide est primordiale.

Il vit que Feita l'écoutait avec attention. Il poursuivit :

- Je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal, j'en suis conscient et désolé. Mais il faut que tu saches que ce n'était pas contre toi. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Le hasard voulut que ce soit toi. Quand je t'ai vu arriver avec ton fils, j'ai su que tu serais le candidat idéal. J'ai tué ta famille et je t'ai fais souffrir jusqu'à l'iniaginable pour tester ta résistance. Aux deux points de vue, tu as été parfait. Je voulais aussi voir comment réagiraient les autres. Eux aussi ont été parfait. Je suis fier que l'Araignée soit dotée d'un tel esprit fraternel.

Feitan restait silencieux. Il se contentait juste de l'écouter sans dire un mot. Ils continuèrent leur marche.

- Ta force psychologique est élevée, Feitan. Mais ta force physique dépasse toutes mes attentes. Quand es-tu devenu si fort ? Des pouvoirs comme les tiens nous seront d'une grande aide dans le nouveau monde.

- Parce que vous pensez réellement que je vais vous accompagner ?

Kuroro le regarda, surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez sacrifié les êtres les plus précieux à mes yeux et m'avez "torturé" juste pour un putain de test ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais assez stupide pour tout pardonner quelques mois plus tard ? Aller vous faire foutre avec voter projet...

- Je comprends ta réaction, mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

- Ah oui ? répondit le concerné sarcastiquement.

- As-tu activé ton gyo lorsque tu as trouvé les corps de ta fiancée et de tes fils ? Pourquoi les corps ont-ils disparus peu de temps après ? Ta fiancée était-elle faible au point de se faire tuer d'un malheureux coup de couteau ?

Feitan le regarda droit dans les yeux. Voulait-il dire que...

- Korutopi, dit seulement Kuroro.

Il y eut un déclic dans la tête de l'asisatique.

- Mais alors, les corps étaient...

- ...des faux, acheva Kuroro.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une allée qui débouchait sur une place où se tenait un marché.

- Regarde là-bas, lui désigna Kuroro d'un mouvement de tête.

À une dizaine de mètres se tenait un femme, cheveux noirs, un bambin attaché dans son dos et un petit garçon lui tenant la main à ses côtés. Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti pour Feitan. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. C'étaient eux, ils n'étaient pas morts.

Ignorant tout autour de lui, il se dirigea dans leur direction. Le petit garçon se tourna vers lui, et lâcha la main de sa mère pour se précipiter sur son père.

- Papa !

Feitan prit son fils dans ses bras. Ana se retourna lentement.

- Feitan..., murmura-t-elle.

D'un geste commun, ils s'embrassèrent.

_- Je croyais ne jamais pouvoir vous revoir_, murmura-t-il à son tour dans un chinois parfait.

Ana comprit que l'émotion le submergeait puisqu'il s'était mis à parler sa langue natale. Elle le rassura en lui posant la main sur la joue.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonnée. Au fait, reprit-elle normalement, voici Mest !

Elle prit le bambin dans ses bras.

- Okho, dis bonjour à papa.

Okho sourit à son père, découvrant des gencives où commençaient à apparaître quelques dents.

Feitan lui sourit en retour. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Vivants, ils étaient vivants ! Il essaya de ralentir les battements de son coeur. Il était persuadé que toute la ville pouvait les entendre en tendant l'oreille.

- Mais...que s'est-il passé ?

- Je te raconterai tout ça une fois rentré, tu viens avec nous ?

Il acquesia sans rien dire, et ils se mirent en route. Alors qu'il était occupé à écouter les aventures que lui racontait Tian, il ne remarqua pas les autres membres de la Brigade qui l'observaient de loin.

- On le laisse partir ?

- Il l'a bien mérité, non ? Je lui enverrai un message pour le prévenir de nos mouvements.

- Laissons-le autant qu'il veut. Il a besoin de nous oublier quelques temps.

o.O.o

Il entra dans un somptueux appartement construit de murs blancs, et d'un parquet luisant. Une grande baie vitrée constituait une partie du mur en pente qui offrait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville. La cuisine était juste devant lui. Simple, ne possédant que le minimum en terme d'électroménager, et une table au milieu. L'absence de mur rendait l'endroit encore plus grand. À quelques pas de la table, une marche donnait au salon où y trônait un canapé noir face à la baie vitrée.

- Tu es confortablement installée, on dirait.

- Je voulais un milieu convenable où élever nos enfants. Comme tu t'en doutes, la négociation a été relativement aisée.

- Personne n'est douée comme toi, lui sourit-il.

o.O.o

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Tian, plus bavard que jamais, continuait de raconter ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette année. Une fois les enfants couchés, les parents purent enfin être seuls.

- Tian a beaucoup grandi, remarqua-t-il. Depuis quand est-il si bavard ?

- Je pense qu'il a voulu combler le vide que tu as laissé. Il voulait être comme... je ne sais pas... un "mini-papa" ?

Cela les fit sourire.

-Et avec Okho, ça a été ?

- Je mentirai si je ne disais pas que ça a été difficile. Au début, du moins. Maintenant, ça se passe bien.

- Je vois.

Le silence s'imposa. Ils s'étaient installés dans le sofa en face de la baie vitrée. Feitan prit la parole, plus sérieusement :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle savait à quoi il faisait référence.

- Quand la nuit est tombée, ce jour-là, il a attendu que vous soyez tous endormis. Il est venu nous voir. J'étais sur mes gardes, je savait qu'il arrivait. Il était accompagné de ce petit homme aux long cheveux. Il m'expliqua tout son plan en détail, concernant le nouveaux monde, le fait qu'il fallait que tout le groupe soit soudé et le test qu'il voulait te faire passer pour tester ta résistance. Il voulait aussi que nous passions pour morts. Au début, j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais il m'a soutenu que c'était vital. Il m'a aussi promis qu'on te reverrait au moins dans un an. Il m'a aussi dit qu'en dépendait ta place au sein de la Brigade. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, alors j'ai accepté à contre-coeur. Mais maintenant, tout ça est terminé.

- ... Je ne sais plus quoi penser, finit-il par dire. Est-ce que je dois toujours me fier à la Brigade ou non ? Est-ce que j'y retournerai...? Toi et les enfants êtes trop important pour que je sois de nouveau séparé de vous.

- N'oublie pas que l'Araignée fait partie de ta vie. Peut-être que si elle ne s'était pas formée, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés...

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait plus comment considérer la situation. Devait-il questionner Ana ou juste profiter de ce moment avec elle. Il la regarda un instant, plongea son regard dans le sien. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte.

- Je t'aime Feitan.

Il ressera son étreinte. Son contact lui faisait du bien. Elle lui passa les mains dans le dos. Il sentit qu'elle se contracta. Ses gestes se firents plus saccadés, comme si elle le tâtait. Puis elle passa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Feitan fut surprit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ces choses dans ton dos, c'est quoi ? On dirait des cicatrices...

Elle retira se mains, brisant le contact, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est rien. J'ai dû me faire ça pendant un entraînement ou un combat..., dit-il en détournant le regard.

Elle soupira.

- Tu sais quoi ? On voit bien que vous avez passé du temps ensemble, avec Tian. Il a exactement la même manière de mentir que toi. Alors, c'est quoi ?

Elle le regardait en souriant, contente de l'avoir pris au piège, mais il ne voulu rien dire.

- Je vois... Tournes-toi.

- Hein ? Je t'ai dit que c'était pas important.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas obtempérer, elle le prit par les bras et le retourna pour le plaquer sur le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! Grogna-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien et se mis à califourchons sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

- On dirait que tu as perdu du muscle... ou que je suis devenue plus forte !

Sous elle, Feitan l'obligeait à s'en aller. Elle l'ignora et remonta son t-shirt jusqu'à ses épaules et écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'on fait ? Murmura-t-elle lentement.

Tout en laissant ses yeux sur le dos de son amant, elle y passa la main. Il était couvert de cicatrices, toutes de tailles différentes, certaines avaient dû être terriblement douloureuses. Il se laissa faire sans dire un mot. Sa main s'arrêta et elle la retira.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, Feitan.

Il se retourna, remit en ordre son t-shirt et se redressa en position assise. Ana resta assise sur ses jambes. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé : les lanières, le toit, l'explosion et les récits que lui faisaient Kuroro. Parfois, il avait du mal à continuer et il lui fallait souffler pour essayer d'écarter tous ces mauvais souvenirs qui lui embuaient l'esprit. Il fit part de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti : de la douleur de son corps à la douleur de son coeur. Petit à petit, son expression se fit plus sombre et son regard plus tournmenté. Ressasser le passé et faire part de son ressentit ne lui faisait du mal, d'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'il se confiait.

Il finit son discours. Il n'osait même plus regarder Ana. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit à quel point son regard devait avoir changé. Au bout d'un moment, Ana fini par dire :

- Il n'aurait jamais dû te faire ça... Tu ne le méritais pas... pas toi...

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle ajouta doucement :

- As-tu pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une supercherie ?

Il serra un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes. Elle sentit qu'il començait un peu à trembler.

- À vrai dire, pas un seul instant. Avoir vu les corps m'a suffit... Je... J'aurai dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net. Tu aurais été capable de l'arrêter mais... mais pas à un seul instant je... je n'aurai...

Elle voulait qu'il arrête de se tourmenter, elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, le redressa et déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle recula son visage du siens.

- Je suis désolé Ana... Mais je... je ne vous mérite pas..., finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Il baissa la tête et deux larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Ana ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, et elle savait qu'il fallait y aller pour que Feitan exprime ses sentiments. Il y avait une réelle détresse dans son attitude. Il avait dû se sentir seul tout ce temps. Le connaissant, il s'était sûrement renfermé sur lui-même, et rejeté l'aide des autres. Et le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu - car oui, au vu de son comportement, on pouvait appeler ça un "traumatisme" - l'avait profondément marqué. Elle ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, ça lui faisait mal à elle aussi.

- Feitan...

Elle le prit soudain dans ses bras et, presque aussitôt, il répondit à son étreinte et calla sa tête au creux son cou. Il n'avait jamais montré de quelconques faiblesses en sa présence - sauf dans le cas de _ses_ fièvres - et c'était lui, en général, qui la réconfortait. Cette fois, c'était son tour, lui aussi y avait le droit.

Ces quelques mois ne l'avaient pas laissé de glace. Et même s'il n'en avait rien montré, il avait dû vraiment souffrir. Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un dans les bras de l'autres. Ils savourèrent chaque secondes, chaques minutes. Tant de temps perdu. Ils s'étaient à peine retrouvés qu'ils avaient dû être séparés de nouveau. Plus rien ne les éloigerait l'un de l'autre à présent.

La seule question qui subsistait était : qu'allait-il faire à présent vis-à-vis de la Brigade Fantôme ?

Yo ! Ça faisait un ptit bail ! J'espère que ce chapitre solution vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos REVIEWS ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Je vous rassure, elle n'est pas prête d'être finie !

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 8 !


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Le Nouveau Monde

Il avait finalement décidé de rejoindre les autres pour le nouveau monde. Il est vrai qu'il en voulait encore à Kuroro, mais il avait une considération différente pour ses compagnons qui l'avaient soutenus. De plus, son désir d'aventure était plus grand que jamais : ce n'était pas à tout le monde que l'on proposait d'aller visiter cette terre inexplorée. Il avait passé près d'un mois avec Ana et les enfants. Il avait eu le temps de profiter et d'étudier la situation. Les savoir en vie l'avait comme réveillé du coma dans lequel il se trouvait depuis un an. Il était temps d'avancer. Et puis, il ne serait pas absent longtemps : c'était juste l'affaire de trois semaines.

Après avoir confié les enfants à une connaissance de confiance d'Ana, ils se mirent en route pour le lieu de départ. Il avait laissé ses habits "traditionnels" pour opter pour des vêtements plus adaptés. Il allait faire assez chaud sur ce continent, aussi avait-il préféré mettre un t-shirt et un short noirs. Ce dernier s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux, révélant ainsi le tatouage en forme de toile d'araignée, tatoué sur son tibia droit. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent les autres membres de la Brigade - qui avaient accepté de participer - qui parurent heureux de voir que Feitan avait retrouvé goût à la vie. Une voix appela tous les "participants" à rejoindre le navire qui les emmènerait de l'autre côté de l'océan. Avant qu'il ne parte, Ana lui fit face.

- C'est dangereux là-bas, tu le sais ça ? lui demanda Ana.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets, la rassura-t-il.

- ... Fais attention à toi, dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne prends pas de décisions stupides, je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois.

Il ne répondit rien et s'éloigna d'elle. Lui non plus ne voulait pas la perdre de nouveau. Il ne mourrait pas.

Il monta à bord du navire. C'est à partir de maintenant que l'aventure commençait. Un homme maigre et barbu s'avança. Le soleil, dont il se protégeait avec des lunettes, accentuait la couleur rousse de sa barbe. Il portait aussi une ridicule casquette verte avec un énorme trèfle sur le devant. Il se tenait sur une estrade. Ce devait être lui l'organisateur. Il commença son discours :

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Kam, le chef de l'expédition. Au lieu de vous présenter les dangers que présupposent cette exploration - que vous connaissez certainement -, je vais directement commencer par les détails. Vous êtes tous venus en groupes. Il y a cinq groupes de sept personnes. Sur le quai, nous laissons des bornes, ou plutôt des compteurs. Chaque groupe a le sien. À chaque fois qu'une personne meurt ou disparaît, le compteur ajoute "-1". Ces compteurs permettent aux personnes restées ici de suivre l'évolution des groupes.

Tous se tournèrent vers les grandes bornes en question le temps de voir à quoi elles ressemblaient, et reportèrent leur attention sur Kam. Ce dernier reprit :

- Des montres sont en train de circuler. Prenez-en une, ce sera peut-être l'élément clé de votre survie. Une carte du continent y est sauvegardée. Référez-vous-y fréquemment. De plus, une petite caméra de la taille d'une balle vous suivra où que vous alliez. Ne vous en occupez pas, elles ne vous encombreront pas : elles se contenteront juste de léviter autour de vous. Les cartes terrestres sont numériques et se trouvent sur vos montres, grâce aux caméra que vous possédez, elles seront toutes mises à jour en même temps, au fur et à mesure que vous avancerez. Vous avez compris ? Très bien, je donnerai des informations complémentaires quand nous arriverons. D'ici-là, essayez de profiter du voyage, ce sera peut-être votre dernier.

Apparemment, ils allaient avoir quatre jours de trajet. Ils en profitèrent pour s'organiser. Ils constituèrent les groupes. Répartis en deux groupes, ça donnerait : Chrollo - Sharnalk - Franklin - Machi, et Feitan - Phinks - Shizuku. Les petits groupes seraient constitués ainsi : Shizuku - Feitan, Franklin - Machi - Kuroro, Phinks - Sharnalk.

Chaque jour passa très rapidement. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le Nouveau Continent. Kam les rassembla tous.

- C'est là que tout commence mes amis ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour l'aventure qui vous attend. La mort ne sera pas à chaque tournant, mais à chaque pas que vous ferez ! Elle peut toucher n'importe qui d'entre vous, alors ne l'appréhendez pas trop. Concernant les détails techniques : nous avons disposé des points de ralliement tout de long de la zone périmétrée. Plus nous avançons, plus nous agrandissons cette zone. Dans cette ZP, comme nous l'appelons dans notre jargon, vous êtes en sécurité. Cela veut dire que la moindre parcelle la composant a été examinée. Tout danger potentiel y a été éradiqué.

Il regardèrent autour d'eux, la place où ils se trouvaient avait été aménagée, et pleins de baraquements y étaient disséminés.

- Au-delà de cette zone, c'est là que votre travail de groupe opère. Suivant les jours, vous recevrez des instructions concernant les déplacements, c'est-à-dire, grandes ou petites équipes. Sur les montres de chaque groupe sera indiquée une zone à explorer. Chaque groupe aura sa propre zone. Respectez-la. Ne dépassez pas la limite, ne jouez pas aux aventuriers. Ici, je me fous de votre niveau d'expérience : vous voulez vivre, vous faites ce que je vous dis ; vous voulez mourir, faites comme bon vous semble. C'est _moi_ qui fixe les règles ici.

Il marqua un temps pour que tous impriment bien ce qu'il disait.

- Maintenant, passons à ce que vous allez rencontrer. Ce n'est pas un conte de fée, ici. Vous ne rencontrerez pas de lutins, farfadets et autres créatures tirées de je-ne-sais quel folklore. Là, ce sont des monstres. Ne vous apitoyez jamais sur leur sort, car eux ne feront qu'une bouchée de vous. Nous les avons répertoriés en quatre catégories. Retenez-les biens car elles nous servent de moyens de mesure pour beaucoup d'autres choses. Catégorie A : inoffensifs, le maximum qu'ils puissent vous faire se résume à une égratignure. Catégorie B : Ceux-là sont plus dangereux et, même s'il est rare qu'il tuent, ils peuvent bien vous amocher. Catégorie C : Selon nos statisticiens, vous avez deux chances sur trois d'y rester. Si vous en croisez un, il vaut mieux pour vous de ne pas trop l'énerver. Et Catégorie D : les plus dangereux, vos chances de survie sont de zéro. N'essayez pas de les affronter : vous n'avez aucune chance. Cachez-vous, faites-vous les plus discrets. Je me fiche de votre niveau ou quoique ce soit : laissez votre ego à bord du navire : dans cette jungle, il vous sera plus mortel qu'autre chose... Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Tous hochèrent la tête gravement. Kam les parcourra du regard, satisfait.

- Bien. Je reviens sur les différents points de ralliement ou PR, comme on dit. Ils sont situés au début de la zone que vous devez explorer. Ils sont entourés d'une barrière de nen qui dit les protège de la forêt derrière. Dès qu'il y a un problème, revenez-y impérativement, de même qu'à chaque fin de mission, vous y serez en sécurité. Chaque jour, ces PR sont agrandies pour former les ZP. Il y aura au moins un docteur dans chaque. Traitez-les avec respect, car ce seront d'eux que votre survie dépendra. Ah oui, je dois tout de suite vous mettre au courant : quatre-vingt-dix pourcent d'entre vous perdront une partie de leur corps... ou leur corps tout entier. Pour pallier à ce petit... "désagrément", nous avons mis au point des sortes de prothèses pouvant remplacer cette partie du corps, quelle qu'elle soit. Ici, tout le monde en a, c'est commun.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il retira l'un de ses gants qui découvrit une main noire, faite d'un matériaux plus ou moins brillant. Il remua ses doigts et son poignet comme pour montrer à tout le monde que ce n'était pas juste une décoration.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce nouveau membre a intégré parfaitement mon corps. Je n'ai plus aucune sensation, mais cette technologie est formidable. Imaginez votre vie sans un bras ou une jambe. Vous ne feriez plus rien. Ceci vous donne une seconde chance. Tous nos médecins sont les meilleurs de leur domaines et chacun sait parfaitement manier et installer ces prothèses. Voilà, je vous ai à peu près tout dit. Si jamais vous avez des questions ou remarques, je me trouverai dans ce bâtiment avec la porte bleu là-bas. Vos missions commence demain. Un membre du staff passera vous informer des détails. Sur ce, bon aventure à tous et... essayez de rester en vie.

Il dit ces derniers mots un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et laissa les groupes entre eux. L'aventure commençait.

o.O.o

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient partis. Ana guettait le retour du bateau avec inquiétude. En effet, sur le panneau de la Brigade Fantôme, il y avait un "-1" lumineux d'inscrit dessus. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? "Tout, mais pas Feitan", pensait-elle. Le bateau arriva à l'heure prévue. Des hommes descendèrent. N'y avait-il que ça ? Où étaient les autres ? Les conditions de survie étaient alors à ce point difficiles ? Dans quel genre d'endroit avaient-ils accepté d'aller ?

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails, on verrait ça après. Des têtes familières firent leur apparition. Elle les dévisagea à peine, ils ne l'intéressaient qu'à moitié. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas ? Finalement, une personne correspondant à sa description apparut devant elle. Elle s'arrêta devant elle.

- Feitan ? Je suis soulagée que tu sois vivant ! Tu vas bien ?

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Son regard avait changé, il était encore plus noir et dense que d'habitude. Tout dans son attitude montrait que des choses s'étaient passées. Ses vêtements étaient dans un sale état, comme l'apparence de tout le monde. Ils avaient tous une mine affreuse. Quoi qu'il se fût passé là-bas, ça n'avait pas été un rêve éveillé... plutôt un cauchemar.

Elle ne prêta pas plus attention à son apparence physique et se concentra sur son visage. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et il les avaient réunis derrière sa tête, laissant plusieurs mèches noires encadrer et cacher encore son visage.

Puis, sans crier gare, il se précipita sur elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Tu es vivante Ana... tu n'as rien.

La concerné ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Ce serait plutôt à elle d'avoir cette réflexion.

- Bien sûr que je vais bien Feitan ? Mais toi ?

Il ignora sa remarque, se détacha d'elle et lui demanda, droit dans les yeux :

- Et les enfants ? Où sont les enfants ? Ils vont bien ?

- Je les ai mis chez mon amie. Ils sont en sécurité, ne t'en fait p-

- Il faut absolument que tu l'appelles, Tian-

Il ne put finir sa phrase et s'effondra. Ana ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant désespéramment de l'aide, mais tout le monde était parti. Le point de rendez-vous se trouvait dans un endroit désert. La prochaine ville se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Tous étaient rapidement partis par divers moyens de transports. Elle, elle était venue à pieds, aucun moyen de transport à disposition. Cependant, un homme s'avança vers elle pendant qu'elle était en train de redresser Feitan en position assise.

- Besoin d'aide ? dit l'homme.

- Oui, en effet. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui est en train d'arriver !... Oh, mais je te reconnais ! Tu es Sharnalk, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est moi, sourit-il. Ana, c'est ça ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas été convenablement présentés. Si tu veux savoir, il a une de ses _fièvres_. À part à moi, il ne l'a dit à personne. Il l'a depuis hier soir. Il a résisté à la douleur jusque là, mais à ce que je vois, ça devient insupportable.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour qu'il aille mieux ?

- Moi, non. Mais je peux le porter jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. On va avoir de la marche, aucun véhicule ne viens par ici. Je vais le prendre sur mon dos. Pendant ce temps, tu ferais mieux d'appeler ton amie comme il te l'a dit.

Mais oui ! Elle avait totalement oublié ! Elle s'empressa de prendre son téléphone et de composer le numéro. Elle apprit de son amie que Tian était très souffrant, une fièvre disait-elle. Elle lui demanda de l'amener sans tarder à l'hôpital.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter... Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends que tu sois un peu déboussolée avec tout ce qui arrive. Si tu le permets, mettons-nous en route. Je vais te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé ces trois dernières semaines.

"Le premier jour se passa très bien. Nous avons eu des difficultés, certes, mais nous avons su les contourner. Le temps était en notre faveur. C'est assez paradoxal de dire ça, mais on se sentait comme dans notre élément. Encore une fois, Feitan nous a impressionné. La première mission que l'on nous a confiée était avec le groupe entier. Je pense que c'était pour ne pas nous lâcher trop brusquement dans la nature, pour nous habituer, en quelques sortes. Cela faisait une heure qu'on marchait. On arriva à l'entrée d'une clairière. Nous devions la traverser, ça faisait partie de la "mission". À première vue, rien de dangereux. Tout était dégagé, l'herbe était verdoyante et lisse. Le seul élément de cette clairière était un arbre, en plein milieu. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette plaine, on l'a tout de suite senti. J'ai lancé une petite pierre pour voir l'effet que ça allait faire. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Une énorme explosion détruisit le sol et envoya de la terre dans toutes les direction. Il était clair que si on posait le pied dessus, on partait en morceaux. Et, sans attendre, Feitan se proposa. Kuroro savait qu'il serait à la hauteur, il ne l'a pas retenu. Mais nous, pour être honnête, on n'en était pas si sûr. Quand on pensait à l'état dans lequel il était quand il nous a quitté, on a eu peur que ses capacités aient perdues de leur "efficacité", pour ainsi dire. Il s'avança vers la clairière, et disparût soudainement. Deux longues secondes passèrent. Tout à coup, tout le champ explosa. Quand toute la terre fut retombée, et la poussière dissipée, des énormes trous firent leur apparition. Il y en avait partout. Seul l'arbre se dressait encore au centre. Nous étions tellement absorbés par le spectacle, que nous n'avons même pas remarqué que Feitan était revenu. Je te laisse imaginer nos têtes quand nous nous en sommes rendu compte. Il n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Il avait juste parcouru l'étendue à vitesse éclaire pour amorcer toute ces "bombes". On a été subjugué. (Il sourit) Il ne changera jamais. Il m'impressionnera toujours.

Ana sourit aussi.

- Oui, c'est vrai... (Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit) Au fait, je vois ça depuis tout à l'heure, mais... que lui est-il arrivé à la jambe ?

Elle approcha sa main et caressa la surface noire et opaque qui recouvrait toute sa jambe gauche.

- Eh bien..., (il semblait embêté d'en parler) C'est arrivé le jour où Shizuku est morte.

Ana écarquilla les yeux.

- Morte ? Oh, pardon... tu ne veux sûrement pas en parler...

- Non, c'est bon. Il n'y a aucun problème. Dans la Brigade, on côtoie la mort. Mourir fait parti de notre travail, on y est préparé.

- Je ne la connaissais pas, mais Feitan m'en parlait quelques fois. Il était attaché à elle. Il me disait qu'il se sentait obligé de la protéger. Le connaissant, il a dû se sentir un peu coupable lorsqu'elle est morte...

- Un peu, oui. ...Surtout qu'il faisait équipe avec elle lorsque c'est arrivé. C'est le premier élément qui l'a changé. Il a recommencé à se renfermer sur lui-même... Et il faut dire que ses cauchemars n'arrangeaient pas l'affaire...

- Quoi ? Des cauchemars ? Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, avec Shizuku ?

- Ah, désolé, je vais un peu vite dans les détails, sourit-il, gêné. Je vais commencer par ce qui s'est passé avec Shizuku. C'était au début de la deuxième semaine.

"Comme chaque jour, des missions nous étaient réparties. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Feitan et Shizuku faisaient équipe durant ce voyage. La zone qui leur avait était donnée ne présentait pas de difficulté particulière... mais sur ce continent, on ne peut être sûr de rien, évidemment. C'était une assez belle journée, il n'y avait quasiment pas de vent et les températures étaient assez agréable. Ils partirent tôt, comme nous tous. Je n'étais pas avec eux, mais j'ai vu les enregistrements de leurs caméras, c'est pour ça que je vais être capable de te donner les détails.

"La moitié de leur journée se passa très bien. Ils ne croisèrent que des créatures pouvant être tuées facilement, ou qui ne leur posaient pas de problème. Mais voilà qu'à un moment, Shizuku se retrouva piégée par une avalanche. Ils se situaient à la limite de leur zone, près d'une falaise.

Shizuku était prise au piège entre les rochers qui venaient de s'écrouler. Feitan parti l'aider. Il poussa, non sans difficulté, le rocher qui la retenait coincée. Il y eut une autre secousse et une nouvelle avalanche se déclencha. Il se rendit compte qu'allait avoir besoin de ses bras pour la sortir. Il maintint le rocher avec sa jambe pour faire levier. Il aida Shizuku à sortir et lui ordonna d'aller s'abriter. Mais, avant qu'il pu relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur la pierre, un énorme rocher vint s'abattre juste à côté de lui, et poussa violemment le sien. Sa jambe fut littéralement écrasée entre les deux surfaces rocailleuses. D'autres rochers allaient venir et il ne pouvait pas déplacer l'étau qui emprisonnait sa jambe. Il n'eut pas le choix, à l'aide de son sabre qu'il fit apparaître, il se coupa la jambe, juste au-dessus du genoux. Il put rejoindre Shizuku en lieu sûr.

Il perdait beaucoup de sang et il s'appliquait à stopper l'hémorragie. Mais heureusement, il devait avoir apprit à se débrouiller avec les premiers soins. Et après quelques secondes, le sang s'arrêta de couler.

- Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu ta jambe, s'excusa Shizuku.

- Ne dis pas ça. C'est moi qui ait été trop lent, c'est tout. Bon, va falloir qu'on fasse demi-tour, on est arrivés au bout de la zone.

- Mais comment vas-tu faire ?

- J'ai déjà envisagé ce genre de situation, dans le cas ou je perdais une jambe.

Il concentra tout son nen sur sa jambe. Shizuku activa son gyo. Son nen prit la forme de ce qui avait été sa jambe gauche. Il se mit debout et posa doucement sa nouvelle jambe par terre. Elle tenait, c'était déjà ça.

- On va devoir faire vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir...

Ils se lancèrent dans la forêt. Ils avaient fait une bonne partie du chemin lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux monstres de classe C. Ils en prirent un chacun. Même s'il utilisait une grande partie de son énergie, Feitan put quand même faire apparaître son sabre pour se défendre. Ils étaient dangereux, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse le plus vite du sien pour aller aider Shizuku. Mais l'évolution des combats fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent séparés. Dans ce cas-là, Kuroro avait été clair : pas de prise de risque, ils devaient, chacun de leur côté, se rendre au PR le plus proche. Mais Shizuku devait être en danger...

Il était face à un dilemme. Devait-il aller l'aider ? S'il faisait ça, sa jambe artificielle ne tiendrait pas, il ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'à la tente et ils risquaient de mourir tous les deux. Tant pis, ça ne lui plaisait pas de laisser Shizuku toute seule, mais il était persuadé qu'elle saurait se débrouiller.

Il se précipita vers le PR de sa zone. Il y arriva juste à temps, sa jambe artificielle disparu, en même temps que ses réserves de nen. Le sang commença à couler. Beaucoup de sang. Heureusement deux médecins étaient sur place ce jour-là, et ils s'occupèrent de lui du mieux qu'ils purent.

Shizuku, de son côté, ne se débrouillait pas mal avec le monstre qu'elle combattait. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'une créature de Catégorie D traînait dans les parages. Shizuku ne fut pas épargnée. Sa mort fut sanglante. Il la dévora, éparpillant ses chairs sur toute la flore environnante.

- Feitan est resté alité trois jours. L'hémorragie et l'opération l'ont beaucoup affaiblis. Il se réveilla avec une jambe noire et froide. Nous étions présents, avec Phinks. Il nous demanda ce qui s'était passé, et ce qu'était devenue Shizuku. On lui expliqua tout. Mieux valait ne pas lui montrer les images. Feitan était habitué à des carnages pires que celui-ci, mais étant donné que c'était Shizuku dont il s'agissait, il ne réagirait pas de la même manière. Quand on lui annonça, il se figea et fixa un point sur le sol devant lui. Il ne parla plus beaucoup et les jours se succédèrent.

- Je vois..., finit par dire Ana.

Elle le regarda, il avait vaguement reprit conscience pendant la conversation. Il écoutait, semblait-il. Sans rien dire. Il avait les yeux fiévreux. Son état ne s'arrangeait pas. Si sa fièvre avait commencé hier soir, et qu'elle n'était pas encore finie, alors il devait incroyablement souffrir...

Il commença à pleuvoir. Sharnalk proposa de s'abriter le temps que l'averse se calme. Il trouvèrent un petit bâtiment abandonné, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se protéger. Il déposa l'asiatique par terre, contre un mur. Ana se mis à ses côtés et le colla contre elle pour qu'il ne bascule pas.

- Mais, j'y pense... et toi Sharnalk, tu n'as pas de ces... parties du corps artificielles ou je-ne-sais quoi ? Tu m'as l'air en bonne santé.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai l'air en bonne santé. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne fais pas exception à la règle... Et même si je n'ai rien d'apparent, j'ai été touché.

Il souleva son t-shirt. La moitié de son abdomen était recouvert de cette matière noire. Ana retint son souffle.

- Nous avons croisé un monstre de Catégorie C. Il ne m'a pas raté, dit-il en souriant. J'ai perdu la moitié de ma cage thoracique. C'est incroyable que je sois encore en vie. S'il n'y avait pas eu Phinks, j'y serais resté.

- Et lui, il va bien ?

- Oui, faut pas s'en faire pour lui. Heureusement qu'on l'avait avec nous, c'est un pilier du groupe. Il nous a remonté le moral de nombreuses fois.

Il se tourna vers Feitan.

- Heureusement qu'ils sont potes, tout les deux. Sans Phinks, Feitan se serait perdu. Phinks nous a aidé, mais c'est surtout Feitan qu'il a soutenu..

- Peut-être...peut-être que c'était trop tôt pour t'envoyer là-bas, Feitan.

Il ne dit rien, toujours fiévreux. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience de nouveau. Ana lui prit la main, de l'autre, elle toucha son front. Brûlant. Trop brûlant. En se concentrant, Ana se rendit compte qu'il essayait aussi de dissimuler l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Elle lança un regard inquiet au blond à ses côté - qui, lui aussi, commençait à s'inquiéter - et reporta son attention sur son amant.

- Feitan, ton état s'aggrave, on le voit bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout dissimuler, ça ne te fera que plus de mal.

Elle sentait qu'il repartait. Sa tête était de plus en plus lourde sur son épaule. Dehors, la pluie se calmait petit à petit. Avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse pour de bon, elle perçut son prénom prononcé du bout des lèvres. Alors, elle se tourna vers Sharnalk et dit :

Il faut qu'on y aille, tout de suite.

Yo ! Chapitre qui sort du cadre habituel, je sais (ça aurait été dans un bouquin, ce chapitre aurait équivalu à un nouveau livre ˆˆ) Je voulais m'inspirer des tous derniers scan de Hunter x Hunter sortis, et comme on ne sait pas encore la suite, j'ai imaginé le retour de la Brigade Fantôme sur le terrain. Il n'y aucun spoil, j'ai inventé toute l'organisation de ce "petit voyage". Je pensais faire juste un chapitre sur ça, mais il semble que ça prend un peu plus de temps que prévu... à votre plus grand bonheur, je suis sûre ;) Que sont ces fièvres ? Que s'est-il passé sur le nouveau continent exactement ? Toutes ces réponses dans le prochain chap' !

Postez des commentaires, s'il vous plaît ! J'en reçois seulement 1 ou 2 par chapitre... Je ne sais pas si l'histoire plaît, ce qu'il y aurait à modifier, ou juste pourquoi vous l'aimez ! Alors...

...COMMENTEZ ! Merci :)


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 - La suite de l'histoire

Ana et Sharnalk se dépêchaient de rejoindre la ville la plus proche quand une voiture s'arrêta à leur niveau. La fenêtre se baissa.

- Phinks ! S'écria Sharnalk. Tu tombes à pic !

- Dépêchez-vous de monter, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps la police me trouvera, et il faut l'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Ils se hâtèrent dans la voiture volée.

- Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? demanda Sharnalk sur le chemin.

- Je savais très bien que Feitan n'étais pas bien, je me suis dépêché de partir chercher un moyen de transport quand j'ai vu que toi, Ana, tu n'en avais pas. Je me doutais qu'il allait avoir besoin de soins médicaux.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital de la ville voisine. Ils y emmenèrent leur ami et durent presque faire un scandale pour qu'il soit pris en charge rapidement.

Ils s'installèrent dans un espace d'attente. Ana remercia Phinks, Sharnalk lui raconta se qui s'était dit pendant leur marche.

- Je vois... Donc tu ne lui as pas parlé de ce problème de fièvre ?

- Il allait le faire, mais on a dû s'arrêter, précisa Ana.

- Hum... Peut-être que Feitan voudra t'en parler lui-même.

- Le connaissant, il pourrait faire exprès de ne rien dire. Alors je t'écoute.

o.O.o

C'était au tout début de leur voyage. Les groupes de trois étaient à l'ordre du jour. C'est ainsi que Feitan, Phinks et Shizuku s'enfoncèrent tous les trois dans une partie de la forêt. Leur mission était de trouver quelques plantes en particulier qui devaient être étudiées. La mission se déroula bien dans son ensemble. Ils croisèrent quelques monstres, mais s'en débarrassèrent rapidement, sans aucune difficulté. Il y en a juste un qui réussi à enfoncer ses griffes dans le bras de l'asiatique alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde. Une blessure superficielle, à peine profonde. Il rassura ses compagnons en disant qu'il pourrait régler ça en rentrant, mais qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin d'arrêter la mission pour ça.

Une fois la mission finie, Phinks rappela à Feitan qu'il devait passer voir un docteur, au cas où sa blessure s'infecterait. Feitan n'aimait pas les docteurs. Il ne les avait jamais aimé. Il y en avait un à Meteor City, mais il prenait un plaisir malsain à appuyer sur les plaies et sortir sa panoplie de scalpels pour une simple égratignure. Feitan aimait bien la torture, mais pas quand on la lui faisait subir. Depuis, Machi avait apprit comment soigner, et il s'en contentait. Il n'avait jamais revu de docteur depuis.

Le blond l'accompagna chez le médecin, pour en même temps lui donner ce qu'ils avaient récoltés en mission. L'homme, un certain Docteur Makh, examina le bras de l'asiatique.

- Je vois. Ce n''est pas une blessure très grave. Sur le plan de la douleur, on la classe A. En revanche, psychologiquement, elle est classé B. Même si cette blessure ne met pas en danger votre vie, elle va affecter votre esprit. En fait, les griffes contiennent du venin. Ce venin provoque des cauchemars, de plus en plus durs à supporter. Il se peut que vous soyez victime d'hallucinations aussi. Posez-vous la question de savoir si ce que vous voyez est réel. Pour tous ces problèmes, je vous donne ces pilules. Prenez-en une chaque jour et tout devrait bien se passer. Vous aurez toujours des visions, mais à une intensité et à une fréquence plus basse que la normale.

Feitan prit la boîte de médicament et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- En fait, il y a une information inexacte, finit par dire le docteur Makh. Je l'ai adaptée pour vous, mais en réalité, le niveau de douleur est B voire début C.

- Faudrait savoir ! Arrêtez de donner de fausses informations ! Surtout si ça concerne la douleur ! Railla Phinks.

Feitan ne dit rien.

- En réalité, les personnes griffées souffrent tous d'une forte fièvre. Comment vous sentez-vous en ce moment même ?

- Bien... Je sens vaguement quelque chose dans ma tête, mais c'est quasiment rien.

- Aaah ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Fit une voix dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le roux barbu en sorti.

- Encore vous ? Dit Phinks énervé.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. Le fait que tu ne sentes aucune douleur est très intéressant. Tu vois, il se trouve que tu es tombé sur le bon docteur. Tu sais pourquoi ? Si tu prononce son nom à l'envers, ça fait le miens ! Génial, non ? Ce mec est génial...

Voyant que les autres ne réagissaient pas à sa blague, il poursuivit plus sérieusement.

- Si vous me le permettez, Doc, je vais leur expliquer. Le fait que tu ne sentes rien lui a permis d'affirmer que ta douleur serait "A". Normalement, les douleurs crâniennes surviennent aussitôt après avoir griffé. Or, cela fait plus d'une heure que tu a été été attaqué, et tu ne sens presque rien. C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Il n'y a qu'un seul type de personnes qui ne sont pas atteint par cette douleur : ceux souffrant de "fièvres de temps". Tu as ces fièvres n'est-ce pas ?

Feitan était surprit.

- ... Je ne savais que ça avait un nom..., il hésita. Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'il s'agisse de ça ?

- La douleur de ces fièvres est telle que celle provoqué par les griffes paraissent douces à côté.

Feitan le fixait sans un mot. Alors que le silence s'installait, Phinks prit la parole :

- Allez, on a plus rien à faire ici, on se casse.

Le blond sorti de la tente. Feitan se tourna pour le rejoindre, mais Kam lui saisit le bras.

- Écoute, j'ai dit que tu étais tombé sur le bon homme, non ? Le docteur Makh est un des spécialistes des fièvres de temps. Il fait parti des rares personnes qui ont étudié la maladie. Il peut vous aider.

- C'est moi qui ait trouvé le nom, continua le médecin. Les personnes en souffrant se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Vous n'êtes pas seul, sachez-le. Je peux vous aider. Revenez me voir si vous êtes intéressé. Vous pourriez nous permettre de faire évoluer la science.

o.O.o

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fièvre de temps, lui demanda Phinks une fois Feitan dehors.

- J'ai ça depuis que je suis né. Je pense que le nom vient du fait que ces fièvres arrivent n'importe quand, n'ont pas de durée égales, et ça, c'est à cause de la douleur. En gros, plus la fièvre évolue lentement, plus elle sera douloureuse et longue. J'en ai minimum une par mois, maximum deux par jour. En général, je ne les sens qu'un peu... mais ça arrive que c'est si douloureux que je m'évanouis.

- Mais pendant tout ce temps... à Meteor City ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu souffrir d'un de ces trucs...

- C'est parce que j'en avais très peu à cette époque. Et je ne les sentais quasiment pas... Tu te souviens de la fois où je suis tombé dans les vapes pendant une mission ? Bah c'était une de ces fois.

- Oui, je me souviens. C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas l'air très bien ce jour-là.

- En plus, j'ai remarqué que c'était héréditaire. Tian l'a aussi. On a découvert par hasard que nos fièvres tombaient en même temps. Mais la douleur diminue, voire disparaît, quand nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre. C'est en partie pour ça que j'étais contre ce voyage au début. Mais bon, ce n'est pas arrivé, et j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas.

o.O.o

Ils rentrèrent enfin sur leur continent. Ces semaines avaient été difficiles. Ana était là. Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Ils basculèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe de la vaste pleine qui amortit leur chute. Tout le monde était déjà parti. Ana le regardait avec ce regard dont elle seule avait le secret. Tout ça était fini. Il se sentait bien.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Soudain, il perçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, un sentiment étrange et désagréable. Le ciel s'assombrit, l'atmosphère se fit de plus de plus lourde.

"Où sont les enfants ?" demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Il sentait au fond de lui qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Lentement, Ana se redressa pour lui faire face. Il retint un cri quand il vit ce qui se tenait devant lui. Le visage d'Ana était en décomposition, ses orbites étaient vides comme des trous noirs, la chair lui dégoulinait du visage.

"Plus de ce monde" répondit-elle d'une voix rauque qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle commença à rire comme un diable. Puis, elle lui mit les mains autour du cou, comme un étau, et commença à serrer. Son rire se mut en sanglots. Elle criait : "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés ? Tu nous as laissés seuls ! Encore ! Lâche ! LACHE !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit. Tout le groupe l'entourait. Il était en sueur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il leur lança des regards interrogateurs pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Ils semblaient inquiets.

- Tu as dû faire un cauchemar, lui dit Machi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu disais des choses. Quoi que tu aies rêvé, ça n'était pas agréable.

Le concerné ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas le premier cauchemar qu'il faisait. En revanche, c'était la première fois que les autres remarquaient. Les précédents n'étaient pas aussi violents. Alors ce qu'avait dit le Docteur Makh était vrai ? Si c'était le cas, les choses n'allaient pas s'améliorer avec le temps...

En effet, les jours suivants, Feitan ne pu fermer l'œil. Dès qu'il commençait à somnoler, d'horribles images lui sautaient aux yeux. Pendant la nuit, il allait souvent s'isoler dans un campement. Le plus paradoxal, c'est que le jour où Shizuku est morte, il avait passé une nuit relativement calme.

Un matin, Kuroro proposa un petit entraînement en condition réelles à son groupe. Mais quand il vit le visage de l'asiatique, il l'arrêta :

- Feitan, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sortes.

- Je me suis habitué à ma jambe, je peux sortir sans vous ralentir.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle... Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? Trois, quatre jours ? Ta santé physique et morale en ont été affectées.

- Il a raison, continua Phinks, il faudrait mieux que tu restes ici. Tu tiens à peine debout !

- En plus Phinks reste avec toi, ça te fera de la compagnie.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi Danchou ?!

- Notre ami ne va pas bien. Je préfère que l'un de nous reste avec lui s'il fait un malaise.

Kuroro s'approcha plus près de Phinks et lui chuchota : "Il n'a pas le moral, tu es le seul qui puisse le faire aller mieux. Je compte sur toi."

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous, petit chapitre, je vous l'accorde, mais comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'avance un peu. Et maintenant, vous savez d'où viennent ces fièvres ! Vous pouvez vous vantez d'avoir une telle information ! Quoi ? Tout lem onde s'en fiche ? Personne ne lit mon histoire ? Baah ça fera toujours quelque chose que vous saurez et les autre non, valà !<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement un hors-série sur un des personnages. Je l'ai déjà écrite sur un bout d'papier, il faut maintenant que je la « tapuscrive » ! L'histoire est presque finie ! Encore un dernier chapitre après le bonus et ce sera bon, je pense.

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, MERCI aux rares qui le font (vous me faites très plaisirs, je vous embrasse!), et à la prochaine !


	10. Chapitre BONUS

Chapitre BONUS

Ses parents l'avaient appelé Kam. Non pas parce qu'ils l'avaient retenu parmi d'autres noms, mais parce que c'était celui de son grand-père, un illustre chercheur, mort quelques jours auparavant. Ils avaient alors vu la naissance de leur fils comme la résurrection de cet homme illustre. Et ils avaient bien raison. Très tôt, le petit Kam manifesta de la curiosité pour le monde qui l'entourait. Malgré sa petite taille et ses cheveux roux, ses camarades de classe voyaient en lui un garçon détendu, accessible et sympathique.

Le premier évènement qui marqua sa vie fut la mort de son père, à ses neuf ans. Fumeur compulsif, le cancer n'avait pas épargné ses poumons. Kam s'était retrouvé seul avec sa mère. Ils menaient une vie normale, à la limite de la modestie, à cause du salaire que sa mère ramenait de sa boutique de couture. Mais un destin palpitant allait venir contraster avec la vie de Kam.

Ses résultats exceptionnels lui permirent d'intégrer une prestigieuse école de recherche. Ses amis l'avaient surnommés « Kami-kun » (Kami = dieu), surnom qui mettait en valeur son immense savoir.

Il porta ses études sur la recherche animale et végétale, mais surtout sur la robotique. Ses diplômes lui permirent d'ouvrir, quelques années plus tard, son propre laboratoire de recherches. Malgré ses nombreux amis et relations, la vie solitaire lui convenait mieux. Le seul amour qu'il éprouvait était celui pour les êtres vivants et les nouvelles technologies.

Tous ses travaux étaient publiés soit dans de grandes revues scientifiques, soit, pour les plus conséquentes, dans des livres qui se vendaient comme des petits pains. Rapidement, il se fit un nom dans le milieu scientifiques, et collabora avec les plus grands de ce monde.

À l'aube de ses trente ans, on le contacta pour la direction d'un projet d'envergure l'étude du nouveau monde, ce continent méconnu de tous.

- Vous êtes le seul à posséder les qualifications nécessaires pour ce projet, êtes-vous partant ?

- Un peu mon n'veux ! Quand commence l'aventure ?

- Dans un an environ, de nombreux préparatifs sont essentiels il vous faudra faire un travail considérable-

- Je sais tout ça. Laissez-moi constituer une équipe. Je me doute bien que cette île renferme un milieu hostile, on y serait déjà sinon. J'avais déjà commencé à cogiter sur la chose. Dans dix mois, je vous présenterai tout ça.

Il avait réuni les meilleurs dans leur domaine : médecins, ingénieurs, physiciens, etc. En quelques mois, il conçut les bases du camp de survie, ainsi que les premières prothèses – bras, jambes, mains et pieds. Une prouesse pour l'époque.

La première expédition fut organisée six mois plus tard. Des hunters professionnels furent appelés pour aider à installer le camp. Kam était aussi hunter professionnel. Depuis son adolescence, son mentor l'avait initié à la maîtrise de son énergie intérieure, et une fois encore, il s'était révélé être un élève doué.

Il avait un nen bien particulier : il était capable de changer la propriété de ce qu'il touchait et cela en bougeant les atomes, créant ainsi de nouveaux éléments chimiques. Cela pouvait lui servir en combat (il noyait ses opposants dans le sol) et aussi dans ses recherches (il pouvait manier n'importe quel composant comme de la pâte à modeler).

Lorsqu'il débarqua sur l'île pour la première fois, il sentit immédiatement l'étrange atmosphère qui émanait de cette terre. Ils ne restèrent que quatre jour : les plus éprouvants de sa vie. Ils étaient trente à être partis, ils ne revinrent qu'à treize. Kam y laissa une de ses mains, coupée net par ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de mante religieuse géante – rien à voir avec les kimera ants ces animaux n'avaient aucune caractéristique commune avec l'homme et n'étaient guidés que par un pur instinct bestial.

Ils y revinrent plus tard, avec une plus petite équipe. Ils réussirent à installer un camp sécurisé. Ce fut la première « colonisation » du continent. Les prothèses furent de plus en plus élaborées, il faut dire que Kam se prenait comme cobaye pour tester chaque nouvelle avancée sur sa prothèse de main. C'est grâce à lui que les membres artificiels furent aussi perfectionnés qu'ils le sont aujourd'hui.

De nombreux groupes se succédèrent. Le camp s'agrandit en termes de périmètre. Kam devint celui ayant le plus de connaissances sur le continent et sur ce qu'il cachait. Il revenait quasiment sans aucune égratignure de toutes ses expéditions, il connaissait certaines parties de la jungle comme sa poche, et il savait, la majorité du temps, ou poser le pied sans déclencher des pièges naturels.

À l'aube de ses trente-cinq ans, il reçut la visite du chef de la Brigade Fantôme qui voulait inscrire son groupe à une de ses expéditions. Kam lui avait dit : « Je vous conseille de mettre à l'épreuve là cohésion de votre groupe. C'est pas le monde des poneys roses là-bas, chacun ne peut se permettre de faire cavalier seul. C'est comme ça qu'on a perdu la majorité de notre première expédition : l'individualité. Revenez me voir quand vous serez sûr de l'esprit de camaraderie de vos hommes. »

Un an plus tard, six membres de la Brigade Fantôme firent leur apparition. Kam ne savait pas comment il s'y était prit, mais il semblait avoir réuni une bonne équipe.

Pendant le séjour, l'une d'entre eux s'était faite tuer. Son partenaire était arrivé juste à temps dans la ZP avant de perdre connaissance. Et par hasard, Kam se trouvait dans ce bâtiment de cette zone périmétrée.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les brancardiers le ramener.

- Il a perdu sa jambe, mais bizarrement, il n'a pas perdu tant de sang que ça.

- Ah oui ? Laisse-moi voir ça. (Il l'examina) Hmm... Je vois, il y a des traces de nen sur la blessure. Impressionnant... il l'a comme cautérisé avec son énergie. S'il a pu arriver jusqu'ici aussi vite, il a eu besoin de deux jambes... À moins qu'il ne soit le champion de rapidité de cloche-pied ou qu'il sache voler... Ou est son partenaire ?

- On ne sait pas, il était seul quand il est rentré. Je suppose que son partenaire est mort là-bas et qu'il s'en est sorti de justesse. Il faut voir les caméras.

[Peu après avoir visionné les caméras...]

- Incroyable... On dirait qu'il a trouvé lui-même comment faire ce genre de manipulation tout seul. Elle n'est pas encore parfaite, mais ça lui a clairement sauvé la vie.

La suite, vous la connaissez. Un peu plus tard, Kam et le docteur Makh découvriraient que cet individu souffrait de fièvres de temps. Il était quelqu'un de particulier. Non seulement il savait comment arrêter une hémorragie, mais il savait aussi comment se créer une jambe à partir de nen. Il fallait absolument qu'il apprenne à connaître cet homme.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Chapitre bonus fini ! Vous vous attendiez à ce que ça soit sur Kam ?<p>

Comme annoncé précédemment, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier. Le dernier de l'histoire bien sûr. Mais ça serait bête de s'arrêter là, non ? Vous aimez ce petit couple Ana-Feitan ? Eh bien, je ferai quelques petites histoires (des One-shots) sur ce ptit couple tout mimi. J'en ai déjà pleins ! Mais comme je ne pouvais pas les caser dans l'histoire, je les mettrai après la fic finie comme compléments. Contents ?


End file.
